Big Brother Kagamine
by Tyban
Summary: Len and Rins big brother is coming home to the Vocaloid house after two years of traveling. The twins want to tell him they are lovers and wish for him to join them. He loves Neru and Miku loves him, the twins face a slippery slope ahead. TWINCEST & MORE, This story contains scenes of a sexual nature, described in somewhat detail, you have been warned!
1. Exciting News

So here it is Big brother the beginning of my first Vocaloid story, I not sure how long this ones going to run for we will just have to wait and see. I did write this at like twelve till one in the morning, so sorry for any errors.

**Warnings: None really in this chapter but I will warn you that this is not a clean story. There will be sex scenes and there will be Incest so you have been warned. None of the character in this story are underaged though so no worries there. In this first chapter there are only hints towards naughty things so no need to worry at the moment. I will be saying in this area in the chapters if there are any scenes of an adult nature so don't worry.**

I hope you enjoy this story and its up and coming chapters as much as I wil writing them. So without further adure let us begin :)

Terms: Nii-san means older brother or big brother (I like to think of it as big bro instead)

Any more terms I use, I will put up here for you so you don't get confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother<strong>

It was a normal day at the vocaloids house; Miku was practicing a new song she had been writing for the past couple of days. Kaito was sitting on the sofa eating ice cream watching his favourite show, whilst Meiko was in the kitchen trying hard to stay on her chair; as she downed a bottle of whiskey. Neru had been quietly sitting outside at the garden table, carefully placing cards on top of each other making a stack. To her it was a way to relax and keep calm as she had fell victim to Len's pranks as of late; she had come so close to hitting him on many occasions, Kaito asked if she wanted to receive anger management. Not his best move as he found out shortly after, having to keep a bandage over his broken nose for a couple of weeks.

Neru sat at the table as a cool crisp breeze blew her hair across her face; she coughed as it went into her mouth like a cat spitting out a fur ball. She pulled her hair away from her face and breathed in deeply before breathing out with a sigh. Staring at the now colossal mountain of cards stacked on top of each other. She smiled and slouched into the chair, placing her hands behind her head. In the background she heard the back gate slam open and then 'whoosh' Rin and Len ran straight past her cheering and shouting. The twins had made Neru jump making her fall back on the chair; she looked up at the sky wide eyed. Slowly getting up off of the hard ground she was met with a horrific site. For as the twins had run past Neru making her jump; she had kicked the table over sending her precious card tower all over the grass. Neru began to go red in the face; she clenched her firsts as her eyes and eyebrows started to shake violently.

Inside the house Kaito was happily smiling while eating his ice cream and watching his show. Suddenly Rin and Len ran through the house screaming at the top of their lungs; making Kaito throw his ice cream all over himself and Meiko fall off of her chair. The twins continued to run through the house past Miku's room still screaming; screwing up her song that she was half way through recording. They then continued their screaming marathon through the house until they ended back up in the living room/kitchen. They were met by Neru, Kaito and Meiko with very angry faces shortly followed by Miku who had thudded down the stairs with the same angry expression.

The twins realised what their outburst had caused and just smiled awkwardly. Meiko walked up to them and grabbed both of them by the collars of their shirts.

"Okay you two what the hell was that all about" she said before throwing them to the floor. The two landed on their backsides with a thud.

"Oww, what was that for?" Len said now rubbing his backside; which was sore from the hardwood where he had landed.

"Yeah we were only celebrating" Rin said with a annoyed look on her face, her backside fine as she had landed on the mat of carpet under the table.

"And what is it that you were celebrating that made you want to scream around the place like headless chickens?" Kaito said as he began to run his finger through the ice cream on his shirt shortly before licking it.

"Well since you asked, Big Bro is coming back to live with us!" Rin said with big grin on her face.

At the sound of those words all was forgiven and everyone in the room began to get excited. The twin's big brother had lived in the house since he was born and then a year later his twin brother and sister were born. Throughout their life the Kagamine siblings had been extremely close never going anywhere without each other. Their big brother had started looking after them by himself at ten and kept to that until he was 15 when he left the house to travel around the world. The twins for months were very depressed without their brother; their house mates who too felt like a big chunk of their life had gone tried to keep the twins happy. But it never worked the three of them were so close that they couldn't bare him being away from them.

It got so bad that Meiko ended up calling their big brother from half way across the world; a rather expensive call for that matter. They talked to him and he managed to get them to realise that they would have to get used to it and if they ever felt sad because he wasn't there to comfort them, they would have to remember all of the good times they had. It worked but the twins were always seemed different after he had left, even after talking to their big bro.

The twins also had a big surprise in store for their brother; they hadn't told anyone in the house about their relationship, the two weren't just twins but lovers. They had felt this way about each other since fourteen and told each other how they felt around the same time. They were madly in love and never wanted to be away from each other for more than a couple of minutes. They hadn't told the rest of their housemates either because they knew they wouldn't understand. But the twins couldn't wait to tell their big brother who they in actual fact wanted to be with as well. They had grown so close to their older brother that they told him everything and nobody else. Something he would do also, they were only one year younger and so understood everything their brother would tell them.

If he was sad they would cheer him up and vice versa, the twins had realised they were in love with each other while their big bro was still living with them. But they weren't just in love with each other but with him as well. He had looked after them, comforted them, protected and done anything for them to make them happy. But before they could reveal to their older brother how they felt, he left to travel resulting in their depression. Without him they found life hard, of course they still had each other and so they could comfort one another in times of great sadness but without their big bro they were lost.

Now he was returning, the spark of life they once had had returned and they were filled with energy. Everyone in the house was so excited and couldn't believe that he was coming home. Of course he had a special place in everyone's heart in the house. He and Kaito were the best of friends and liked nothing more than to hang out and have a laugh. Meiko would enjoy talking to him about her day and how she felt; he could always bring a smile to her face. Neru had always found him to be a complete charmer and would always lose herself in his turquoise eyes; until he poked her in the forehead making them both laugh, they would always play games like tennis or basketball together Neru always losing but never bearing a grudge as his smile lifted her spirit. And Miku would blush every time he greeted her with a smile; she had always had a crush on him and never had the guts to tell. She would become nervous and shy which ended up with him doing all the talking as Miku nodded trying to hide her rosy red cheeks.

"We have to prepare the house, oh god it's such a mess, we need to hover and dust and Kaito! Get that ice cream out of the sofa!" Meiko demanded as her drunken state began to dissipate turning into a serious frame of mind.

Miku began to blush and started to mumble to herself worrying she had gotten ugly and that he wouldn't want to talk to her anymore. Neru just jumped in excitement and ran outside proceeding to put the basketball net back up onto the back of the house. The Twins just giggled to each other, finding it hard to contain their excitement, they ran up to their room and locked the door, they didn't want to be disturbed.

"Rin I can't wait Nii-san will be here tomorrow" Len said extremely excited to his big brother again.

"I know hehe, do you think he has changed?" Rin said sharing the same excitement.

"I don't know, maybe, we will just have to see" Len said know wondering what his big brother may look like now he is older.

"Are we going to tell him about… You know" Rin said hinting towards the fact that they were know lovers.

"Errr.. I want to but will he understand?" Slightly nervous about the question he was posed with.

"I..I…I don't know, but we were gonna tell him last time"

"Yeah and I really want him to be closer to us more than before like really close" he smiled to his sister as he spoke.

"Me too hehe, but I think we should wait a couple of days and maybe until then we can have some fun hehe" She said giggling.

They both knew what each other was thinking, they couldn't just tell their brother about their relationship until a couple of days went by and he was settled. But that didn't mean they couldn't get acquainted with their brother again in more way than one.

"We would have to be sneaky like ninjas!" Len said with a big grin.

"And we would have to wait until he is asleep, but then it will be fine after all big bro was always a heavy sleeper" Rin said with the same cheeky grin as her brother.

"Ok first we have to get big bro to sleep with us again, which means we're gonna have to break the guest bed" Len said pointing at the wall in the general direction of the guest bedroom.

"Hehe this is too much fun, I can't wait until Nii-san gets here" Rin smiled hugging Len before giving him a kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p>So there you have it the first chapter of Big Brother, I really hope you enjoyed reading it. Reviews would be awesome from all you readers and any advice, tips ect will also be welcomed after all, I am here to learn as well as have fun uploading stories for all you awesome people out there to read :) Thanks again.<p> 


	2. Preparations

Chapter 2 has arrived. I must apologise for it being short, I have written this late at night again so sorry about that. But I think its best the way I have done it so Enjoy.

**Warnings: Not anything too sexual in this chapter, some contact, some minor references to things but other than that its all good. **

Terms: Ani-chan: Means big brother or older brother (or big bro as I want it to mean when they say it) seems I had the wrong word in the last chapter but I have corrected it.

* * *

><p><strong>Preparations<br>**

It was the day that Rin and Lens big brother would return to the vocaloid house. Tension was running high as everyone was anticipating his return. Meiko had organised the whole house into a team just yesterday. Kaito was in charge of hoovering everywhere and when Meiko said everywhere she meant it; he was hoovering tiny corners, under the stairs everywhere, taking him the better part of a day. Miku was in charge of dusting, only because her head was in the clouds over the twin's big bro and getting her to do any other task would have been impossible. Neru was in charge of getting all the junk lying around the house into the garage; unluckily for her there was plenty to be moved, she felt like she needed to call for a skip. Rin and Len were in charge of washing the windows inside and outside of the house, and then cleaning up the garden. They felt they got the short straw, but when they realised how much Meiko had left for herself they were happy with their tasks. Meiko left all of the most troublesome tasks to herself because she didn't trust the others with them; she had even stopped drinking for the rest of the day just to make sure everything was right.

Everyone had waked up early to make sure they had time for any last minute problems. Rin and Len were so excited that their big bro was coming home they didn't get to sleep until two o'clock in the morning. But even after a late night and an early wake up they were still filled to the brim with energy. They had spent a lot of yesterday getting their room ready for their big bro to sleep in. Even though they had a spare guest room in the house since Luka had moved out, the twins made sure that it was unusable. Their late night came in handy; by one o'clock everyone in the house was surely asleep. Kaito would occasionally stay up late to watch one of his shows; so the twins had to make sure there were no witnesses to their little espionage mission.

They had managed to break all of the slats that held the mattress in place on top of the bed; so as soon as someone would sit down on it the mattress would go straight through the bed. It was the perfect plan; their brother would go and sit on the bed and crash. Then they would offer for him to sleep with them. After all they had the biggest bed in the house; due to the three siblings sleeping with each other ever since they could remember. So why would their brother turn it down now, it wouldn't be any different than when he was living with them before.

Rin and Len got up and immediately undressed and got into the shower together; something they were very used to in more ways than one. They then proceeded to get dressed and make their way down stairs into the kitchen. Everyone else in the house was already awake and eating breakfast. Meiko had just finished her morning sake and had begun to make lunch for later. Miku was eating her traditional leek soup she had every morning ritualistically. Neru and Kaito were having cereal; of course Kaito just had to have that small scoop of vanilla ice cream on top.

The twins walked into the kitchen and everyone greeting them with 'good morning' they replied with the same greeting and then sat up at the table. Len went straight for the biggest banana he could find and almost instantly peeled the skin back to eat it. Whilst Rin went for the biggest orange; she took a knife from the cutlery holder in the middle of the table and then with one quick movement cut the orange in half. She then slowly removed the juicy centre and began to devour it; not leaving a drop of juice.

The phone began to ring; so Meiko quickly jolted towards it to answer.

"Hello" she said waiting for a response "Oh hello ok 12 o'clock that's lovely thank you" she hung up the phone with a big smile.

"He will be landing at 12 o'clock which means he should get here by one, just in time for a spot of lunch" Meiko said smiling trying to contain her excitement.

The twins looked to each other with big smiles; the excitement of seeing their big bro again was like giving a child twenty cans of fizzy drink all in one go. They jumped out of their seats and made their way back up to their room.

"Those two are certainly happy today aren't they" Neru said smiling, she had been concerned the past couple of years about the twins. No matter what she had tried nothing seemed to make them as happy as their brother did.

"They are indeed; let's hope they stay that way hehe" Miku said grinning before gobbling down a large spoonful of her green coloured soup.

"Well, I think we have seen the last of the depressed twins. With their big bro back in the house, I think everything will be back to the way it used to be" Kaito said with much enthusiasm. He to found it hard to contain his excitement, he couldn't wait to find out what programs his best friend had been watching and if he caught the latest episode of Haruhi Suzumiya.

"To right Kaito this is a cause for celebration" Meiko said pulling out another sake bottle from the rack and placing it on the table.

"Ahhh" Kaito, Miku and Neru said altogether, when didn't Meiko find an excuse to drink more.

"Well you don't have to drink if you don't want to, but I damn well am" She said taking a swig from the bottle before wiping her wet lips with the back of her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>12:30<strong>

30 minutes until the eldest Kagamine returned home after a two year travel around the world. Everyone in the house had butterflies in their stomachs; nervous about meeting him again for the first time in two years. Who knew someone could have such an impact on them all. Kaito was watching TV as usual; trying to keep his mind off the time. Meiko was sitting in the kitchen staring at the now two empty sake bottles, before eyeing up the full one next to them with a big smile. Neru and Miku were putting banners and balloons up around the house. And Rin and Len were in their room contemplating about what to say to their big bro.

"I am really nervous Len, what if big bro is completely different. He might not care about us anymore or he could be really mean." Rin said with a worried look on her face.

"Come on Rin, Ani-chan would never be like that. You should know just as well, we grew up with him our whole life. Still…. I am worried as well, what…what if we tell him…you know about…us and he gets really angry." Len said sharing his sister's concerns.

"I..I don't know. Ani-chan never really got angry just a little annoyed. I don't think he would be angry with us. Ahh what are we saying this is Ani-chan were talking about, he must be the most understanding person out there" Rin said realising they had been worrying over nothing.

"Yeah your right Ani-chan is to kind to get angry. Anyway I think it would be best if we had some fun before we told Ani-chan anything hehe" Len giggled as he hinted towards all of the naughty things they had planned for their big bro in the early hours of the morning.

"Hehe agreed Len-Kun, ohh I can't wait anymore it's going to be so exciting" Rin said her heart beating rapidly as she started to think about their plan.

"I know Rin-chan soon Ani-chan will be here and our lives will be even happier and even if things don't go to plan I still have you my love" Len said moving toward his sister planting a deep kiss on her lips.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to add his tongue into the mix. Rin followed her brother and soon they were exploring each other's wet slippery mouths. Rin let out a soft moan as Len pushed his tongue further into her. They were becoming aroused as they continued to kiss passionately. Rin ran her hands up and down Len's body, whilst he put his fingers through her hair pulling her in more. She then moved her hands to Lens belt and began to unfasten it. Len broke their kiss and Rin went in for another but was stopped by Len placing his index finger over her lips.

"Not now Rin-chan, Ani-chan is going to be home soon and everyone will wonder where we are" Len said whispering softly as not to let anyone around listen in on their conversation.

Rin nodded and smiled, they both cooled themselves down. Opening the windows to get a cool breeze in the room; their passionate kissing had caused them to get aroused making them hot and sweaty. They quickly cooled down and changed their clothes before spraying some perfume and after shave to hide the smell of sweat on them. They kissed each other on the lips one more time before making their way back downstairs.

By the time they had finished and re-joined the others in the living room. The grandfather clock in the dining room began to chime as it hit one o'clock in the afternoon. All of the vocaloids could hear it from the living room and just blankly stared down the hallway at the front door. Suddenly they saw a faint silhouette in the patterned glass in the door. The pattern made it impossible to make out who it was; as it caused anything behind it to be distorted. The silhouette got closer and closer and before long 'ding dong' the doorbell went off. They all began to smile as they knew who was waiting for them on the other side.

Meiko made her way to the front door, signalling everyone to hide in the designated hiding spots. She walked towards the door, checking herself in the mirror on the way down the hallway. Her heart was beating fast as she turned the key in the lock 'click' it was unlocked. She slowly pulled down the handle and began to open the door.

"Hello Meiko"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger dun dun dun. I think we all know who the mystery person is. Like I said sorry for it being short but I didn't want it to drag out over what they were doing while waiting so. The next chapter will be longer I can assure you. And well well well Len and Rin were getting pretty aroused there. Where is this going hehe I think we know right XD.<strong>

**Anyways reviews would be great any criticisms or tips or just what you thought of the chapter or story so far would be awesome. Thank you for reading :).**


	3. Happy Returns

Hey everyone chapter three has arrived. And its like 2 in morning, I still don't know why I am doing these really late lol but oh well. This chapter is a bit longer than the last, I wasn't aiming for it to be this long but well this is the form it took. I didn't want to cut anything out either because I liked it all too much lol. Enjoy :) P.S. I was listening to Clumsy love song by Len while writing and checking this story, I had it on repeat god knows why, but I will be using what the song is about later in the story so yeah. I thought I would tell you in case you wanted to know lol.

**Warnings: Well not anything to warn you about in this chapter so yeah why are you still reading this. **

Terms: Ani-chan = Big brother or older brother in Japanese (But the twins mean big bro when they say it)

Onii-chan = Someone else's big or older brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Happy Returns<strong>

"Hello Meiko" Luka said as she smiled sweetly.

"FALSE ALARM!" Meiko shouted to the others hiding in the living room "And what time do you call this? You were supposed to be here an hour ago" Meiko said dragging Luka by the arm into the hallway. She checked outside the door for anyone and then closed it behind her.

"I'm sorry there is traffic all over the place, I even left early just to make sure" Luka said apologetically before making her way to the living room.

"Sorry Luka, we're all pretty tense at the moment" Meiko said following behind.

"No problem" Luka said with a little giggle.

"HEY LUKA!" Kaito shouted before being smacked by Miku with her prize winning leek.

"He could be here any minute you want to go and ruin the surprise" Miku said angrily.

"Oh yeah hehe…uhh" Kaito said now rubbing the lump on his head slightly angry.

"Well I can see nothing has changed while I have been away" She said giggling again.

Everyone greeted Luka with a smile and then they all began to talk amongst themselves, patiently waiting for their special guest. Luka, Neru, Miku and Meiko were discussing Luka's new house. While Kaito, Rin and Len discussed their favourite ice creams; of course this led to Kaito talking for around ten minutes, as he slowly went through every single flavour of ice cream he had tried; even going to the lengths of saying how each one tasted. The twins began slapping themselves for bringing up the damn subject. Meiko looked over at the twin and saw them looking as if they were dying of boredom.

"Kaito come here and listen to Luka she's talking about her neighbours" Meiko said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah just got another thirty or so flavours to tell the guys and then I will" Kaito said continuing through the list.

"Kaito get here now!" Meiko said grabbing him by his signature blue scarf and pulling him to her side. "Sorry Luka continue" She said smiling and then looking at Kaito with an angered look. He just grinned awkwardly rubbing his head, worried it would take another beating; but this time by Meiko's fists.

The twins breathed a sigh of relief; they looked over to the group of Vocaloids chatting away.

"Nice one idiot!" Rin said smacking Len around the head for bringing up ice cream.

"Oww sorry Rin-chan" He said bowing hands in a praying position; hoping she wouldn't hit him again for being respectful.

"Uhh where is Ani-chan, I'm worried" Rin said with a sad look on her face.

"He'll be here I think he's just round the" and before Len could finish his sentence the doorbell rang again. Their face lit up with excitement.

"Everyone Hide" Meiko said shoving Luka behind the curtain by the back door.

Before making her way back down the hallway to the front door; she couldn't see anyone behind the patterned glass though. Maybe its parcel or something she thought to herself. She opened the door and nothing it was completely quiet outside; nothing but the chirping of the birds. She turned around a bit confused 'must be some kids playing around, if I see them next time they'll have wished they weren't born' she thought to herself cracking her knuckles. She made her way back to the living room; everyone began to slowly creep out from their hiding spaces as Meiko returned.

"False alarm again" Meiko said disappointed.

They all looked a little disappointed that he wasn't here yet. They all came out of their hiding places and went into the middle of the living room to talk again. Meiko caught something in the corner of her eye; it had disappeared in a flash behind the sofa. She looked over to the back door it was open and Luka was the only one near it and where was she, she wasn't with the others; Meiko started to worry.

"Shhhh someone's in here with us" Meiko said with a worried expression.

She pointed towards the door and then the sofa "Behind" she whispered they slowly advanced towards the sofa; everyone was holding hands a bit worried about whatever Meiko had seen. They got closer and suddenly.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted a young man as he jumped out from behind the sofa.

All of the Vocaloids jumped, Miku had fallen backwards and since she was the last person in the line of holding hands; she pulled everyone down with her. They all landed with a thud on the floor moaning from the impact of the wooden floor.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the young man couldn't stop laughing.

Luka then appeared from behind the curtain barely able to contain her laughter as she made her way over to the young man.

"It worked thanks Luka hahahaha" The young man said with a medium toned voice.

All the Vocaloids looked up to the point where the laughter was coming from. In front of them they saw a young man of 17. He stood at 6.2ft with blonde hair down to the bottom of his ears; it resembled Len's hairstyle to near perfection except instead of a ponytail at the back, he had more long spikes of hair. His face was very handsome and you could see similarities between him and Len. With bright turquoise eyes and smooth lightly tanned skin, wearing a black and yellow hoodie and the same coloured shorts and a t-shirt. From the front it was easily seen he had a medium build and his t-shirt was so tight that they could see the outline of his abs pushing out.

"ANI-CHAN" the twins shouted at the top of their lungs as they lunged at their big brother.

They caught him off guard as he couldn't contain his laughter, throwing him to the floor with the two on top of him. He let out a groan as he hit the floor; payback for his little stunt.

"RIN-CHAN, LEN KUN!" he said as he sat upright and hugged the life out of them, as they did the same whilst trying to breathe from their brother's tight embrace.

The others had now clambered back up a little annoyed but laughing. Miku, Neru, Meiko were crying tears of joy, while Kaito just stood there with a big grin. Meiko walked over to Luka wiping her tears away, she stood next to her watching the siblings continue to hug each other.

"You knew, didn't you" She said softly while smiling.

"I found him walking over here on my way and gave him a lift. He wanted to know what was going to happen when he came in. So he could use it to his advantage" Luka said beginning to laugh again as she recalled their faces as they fell when he had jumped out at them.

The twin's brother let them go and stood up brushing himself off. Next to his siblings he stood around seven inches taller. He had a big grin on his face as he went to hug Meiko.

"Meiko-chan I got you hehe" he said giving her a hug.

He proceeded to hug everyone, when he got to Miku she just blushed and tried to move away but he grabbed her and gave her a big hug. She felt like fainting, he felt so warm and cuddly but muscly as well. He let her go and smiled at her; she swayed a little before managing to regain her balance. Neru instantly jumped into his waiting arms and wrapped her legs around his waist while he held her up.

"Woah Neru-chan feisty aren't we hehe" He said as she unwound her legs and jumped down, hugging him a second time; her face slightly red.

Miku got a little annoyed at the way she had hugged him but managed to contain her anger.

"Well I have to say, I cannot believe you feel for it and your faces hehe" He said laughing as he pulled out his phone showing them a picture of their shocked faces just before they had fallen down.

"No no you have to delete that" Rin said trying to grab her brother's phone.

But he was too tall for her to reach the phone, so she improvised punching his stomach. As she did she felt how hard is abs were and she blushed. Before the pain of her hand hitting them hit her.

"Oww" She said rubbing her hand, her brother just laughing.

"Nice try Rin-chan" He said smiling before picking her up and spinning her around.

"Ahhhh stop" She said laughing but this made it worse; as he went faster.

He stopped a couple of seconds later putting her down on her feet, she felt dizzy and stumbled into the sofa sitting down; her head spinning.

"God I'm so happy to back" He said a big smile on his face, then a single tear rolled down his face.

He wiped it off still smiling, they all ran in and gave him a big family hug. The next couple of hours went by quickly; Meiko had worked hard on a big lunch; so they all sat down and enjoyed something to eat discussing what adventures the twin's big brother had got up to.

"So what was your favourite country Onii-chan" Neru said trying to think of an original question as he had already answered tonnes.

"Ohh I couldn't have a favourite well Britain and America were awesome in fact they shall be my favourites" He said with a big smile, happy answering the hundreds of questions he was given.

"Did you meet any people while you were out there" Meiko asked.

"Oh well know you mention it, I met a nice girl while in America, she was very kind and gave me directions. You see, I was making my way to Texas and lost my way, I bumped into her at a gas station and she showed me where to go, I think she said she was going to Colorado, but I only talked to her for a couple of minutes so" He said smiling still.

"Wow one person really?" Meiko said looking at him confused.

"Well you see I was traveling so much, I was only in one place for a day at the most" he said smiling eating a big spoonful of rice.

They continued talking for a couple of hours, the twins sitting opposite their brother listening intently while gazing directly into his face; mesmerised by his looks. They had never felt more attracted to their brother than now. Sure they were attracted to him when he was living here before. But he had grown up and they loved it. They were going red in the face at the table in front of everyone, they both quickly acted as if they had dropped something on the floor, going under the table they bumped heads. "Oww" they said together everyone laughing at them; at least they didn't have to hide their red faces anymore.

It was getting late everyone was still in the kitchen talking away; the twins brother stretched and made a big yawn.

"Oh someone's tired" Kaito said smiling.

"Yeah well you would be if you at woken up at four to get on a plane, just to find it was delayed; so you had to wait like two hours until it would take off"

They all laughed and began to clean up.

"Ok well the guest room is all made up for you" Meiko said as she began to wash up the used plates, stacking them in the drainer; before Neru picked them up and dried them and placed them in the cupboard.

"Oh but what about Luka" He said more concerned about her wellbeing; it was just his nature.

"Oh no worries Onii-chan, I'm staying with Meiko in her bed tonight" Luka said blushing thankful he was more worried about her than himself.

"Ok then well goodnight everyone and thank you so much for this, all of it. It means a lot and I am looking forward to living with you all again" He said with a big grin.

He began to walk around and give everyone a hug. Miku became light headed again from his warmth and cradling. Neru made sure to get a nice hug; by jumping at him and squeezing, he just smiled brushing his face against her smooth soft hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She jolted a bit before settling again becoming red in the face.

"Night Neru-chan" he whispered softly in her ear so no-one could hear.

The twins understood what he said by reading his lips as they stared at the two hugging. They looked at each other surprised and worried by what their brother was doing.

"What do we do" Len whispered to his sister sitting beside him.

"Let's just grab him and drag him upstairs" She said pleased with her plan.

Len nodded in acceptance before walking around the table with his sister and grabbing their brother by his hoodie dragging him away from Neru. Something they used to do to him as children if he wasn't listening to them. He just smiled and blew a kiss to Neru while no one was looking. She became red even more and turned around. He then disappeared around the corner into the hallway; she turned back still red in the face and smiled.

"Ani-chan come on" The twins said rushing their brother upstairs by pushing him from behind.

They had found it hard all day to contain their excitement, they had continuously engaged their brother with questions, about his love life, if had seen anyone; they had cleverly mixed them in with regular genuine questions. So no one would become suspicious, luckily for them he was still single and hadn't been seeing anyone.

He made his way to his room, the twins still pushing him.

"Ok ok I get it, I'm sleeping in here hehe" he said still a big smile on his face, it was infectious as his siblings smiled back.

"Ahh" he said sitting on the bed 'thud' the mattress went straight through the slats to the floor. The twins smiled at each other quickly before running over to their brother acting surprised.

"Ani-chan are you ok?" Len said slightly worried he may have hurt his brother.

"Yeah I guess this bed is just a little too old, I did tell Luka to get a new one. But I guess she was planning on leaving around then anyway and forgot" He said still smiling, nothing dampened his spirit.

He clambered out of the hole where the mattress had fallen through; looking at it slightly confused.

"Well this isn't good, where am I going to sleep now?" he said a little puzzled.

It was a dream come true, the twins plan had gone swimmingly and now was their opportunity.

"Ani-chan you can stay with us in our bed, it's the same one you slept in before you left. So it's big enough for the three of us" Rin said perfectly without giving her brother any reason to question what she had said.

"Are sure you ok with that, I mean we are older now" He said slightly iffy about her suggestion.

"Yeah come on Ani-chan we were still sleeping together when you were 15 what are two extra years going to do" Len said acting as if he was cool with it, just like he had practiced.

"Well if you're ok with it, then I see no reason not to. You are after all my little brother and sister and like you said we stayed in that bed together for years. It will make up for all the time I wasn't there for you" He said looking a little down angry at himself.

The twins were confused he was upset that he hadn't been there for them. They thought it hadn't bothered him.

"Come then you two let's go to bed, I'm really tired" He said smiling again walking to their room, letting out another big yawn.

They all got changed one after the other in the bathroom. Rin and Len didn't want him to think they were undressing together anymore, thinking he might get suspicious. They wanted it all to go perfectly, so they were being careful.

Their big bro jumped into the middle of the bed like he used to do when they were younger. Followed by Len getting in the left side of the bed and Rin the right; they turned off the lights on the dresser's next to the bed. In a heartbeat their brother was asleep, extremely tired from waking up early.

Rin and Len peered over their brother looking at each other. They waited a couple of minutes to make sure he was asleep. He laid their peaceful breathing they both smiled at him; kissing him on his cheeks.

"Rin I can't believe it worked" He said whispering.

"I know big bro is sleeping with us, I'm so happy Len-kun" Rin said whispering back.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Len whispered back smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter three people, Ohhh what did Len mean just there at the end. I'm sure we will find out in chapter four hehe. <strong>

**Also as you can see the brother still doesn't have a name, I know I should have one but well I don't know what to call him. I was going to call him Brett lol I bet you all think I'm self involved lol. I'm know promise ;) but I don't know what else to call him ahhhh. Any suggestions do PM me or leave your name suggestion in the review. I kind of need one fast because I update daily at the moment so yeah :)  
><strong>

**If you feel up to it, I would love some reviews; any criticisms or tips or what you thought of the chapter or story so far would be great. And thank you for reading :)**


	4. Midnight Escapades

**Hey everyone chapter four has arrived and we have a name for the twin's brother woooo many thanks to the awesome pinkrose311 :) Please do remember this is my first romantic fanfiction and first sexual fanfiction I am new to this. This chapter is subject to change if I feel I can improve on it later..**

**Warnings: For once this section has a purpose lol. Yeah we have some big warnings here people, oral sex, incest, adult themes, yaoi, sexual themes, voyeurism. Discretion is advised this is rated M for a reason those who do not wish to read any porn this chapter is not for you. **

**Terms: Ani-chan: big brother or older brother (but in this story it mean big bro)**

**Yaoi – Not said in the story it's in the warnings, for those who have no clue it means male on male action basically. **

**Midnight Escapades**

Len and Rin looked at each other, in-between them their big bro was fast asleep, completely beat from his early wake up to catch his plane. Their hearts were racing and they felt their stomachs go all funny; something they hadn't felt since they confessed their love for each other. Len was the first to make a move; he began to pull the quilt which lay over the top of them down to the end of the bed. In front of them their brother spread out, he wore a loose t-shirt and a loose pair of pyjama bottoms.

Their breathing quickened extremely excited but at the same time really nervous. Sweat droplets began to form on Len's forehead as he gently pinched the end of his brothers t-shirt. He slowly and with the smoothest of motions pulled his brothers shirt up. He pulled carefully up to his brothers arms; there was no way the shirt was coming off without waking him. He made sure his brother was still asleep. Looking at him he looked extremely tired no chance of him waking up he thought smiling, he looked at Rin her cheeks were fully red and she seemed to be mesmerised.

He looked down and came across his brother abs, he began to blush at the sight but couldn't look away; his brother had the perfect six pack. Rin now being brave slowly placed a finger on top of them; she gently pushed and couldn't believe how firm they were. She then ran her finger up her brother's chest, his skin was smooth and silky she loved it. Becoming more aroused every second, she looked back at Len who had laid his head down on his brother's stomach. He seemed extremely comfortable his eyes closed as he took in the way his brother's six pack felt against his head.

The feeling of nervousness was still very high and in a flash the twin jolted away as their brother turned his head.

"Phew" Len mouthed to his sister

She giggled like an excited child; Len went back down to his brother's stomach. His tongue snaked its way out of his mouth and he slowly placed it on one of the abdominal muscles protruding from his brother's stomach. He ran it along them slowly enjoying the way he tasted and the way his skin felt against his tongue.

Rin sat there blushing as she felt herself become even more aroused. She was becoming wet at the sight of her little brother licking their older brother's abs. Len smiled as he saw from his current angle a wet patch appear on his sisters pyjama bottoms.

"Rin-chan pretty excited are we?" he smiled whispering over to her.

"You can talk" she said pointing to the raised area on Lens pyjama bottoms.

He just grinned seductively now even more turned on, he wanted to explore his brother more and there was one place he wanted to see more than anything. Len slowly outstretched his hands and tucked them under the top of his brother's pyjama bottoms. He became extremely aroused and went even redder in the face. He could feel the shear heat inside the pyjamas and he loved it. Slowly he pinched either side of the bottoms and began to pull them down. So smoothly as not to wake up his brother, Rin just blushed as she saw her big brothers manhood.

Len himself was transfixed on it and nearly slipped off the bed as he reached his brothers feet which stopped the pyjama bottoms going any further. Len crawled back up and couldn't believe what he saw; excitement began to grow even more inside him. Rin looked at Len, he nodded to her. She inhaled a large breath to keep her steady. Her hand beginning to reach for her Ani-chan's manhood; it was at least five inches long and it wasn't even the slightest bit hard, it was completely limp. She studied it more; it wasn't as if she hadn't seen one before. She would satisfy Len's all the time, but this was her Ani-chan it felt completely different, not to mention he was more endowed than Len; but he was older.

She finally plucked up the courage and slid her fingers under it where it had laid on his stomach. She then slowly closed her hand around it, taking her time and being cautious she had never done this before, when her whole hand had closed around her big brothers manhood she suddenly blushed and jolted back, she just realised she could have compromised the mission. Their heads turned and looked at their brother he lay there motionless, his state of sleep too deep for anything to wake him up; well maybe Miku's screaming but that's about it.

"Are you ok" Len said whispering still

"Yeah sorry, it's so warm it caught me off guard" she said blushing still. She loved the way it had felt in her hand and couldn't help but become more aroused, the wet patch in her pyjama bottoms grew.

"Don't be sorry" he smiled

He wished to see how warm it was and how it felt compared to his; he did the same manoeuvre as Rin, but slightly faster he couldn't wait. He gripped it firmly in his hand, the warmth coming off of it, made his hand feel so good it made him feel good. He closed his eyes becoming more aroused. He looked to Rin staring as if she had never seen something like it before. She was in awe of Lens actions. She slowly slipped her hand into her pyjama bottoms and began to rub the top of her clitoris. Sending waves of pleasure through body; it was doubled by what she was witnessing in front of her.

Len slowly pulled the foreskin down taking great care as if he held precious china; he continued the foreskin slowly retracting as Len kept a firm but soft grip on his big brother's manhood, his breathing heavy. He had pulled the foreskin all the way down, now they could see the head. They looked and stared as if they had found gold; Len wasted no time and with his free hand rubbed the tip with his index finger. Go around and around in small circles, from the top of the bed they heard their brother softly moan. They smiled becoming more and more aroused from their big brother moaning like that.

"I bet he's having a nice dream" Len said quietly smiling

"I hope so, let's pleasure big brother Len" Rin said the dirty girl inside her coming out.

Although Rin was very dirty when aroused, it was Len that led the way most of the time; she still lacked confidence fearing she may hurt her big brother. They had decided that if they got this far Len would take point.

More than happy Len slowly moved his face closer to his brother's man hood, sweat now trailing down his face as he got close, his stomach was doing summersaults. He revealed his tongue again and without a second thought licked up his brother's entire length. More moans came from the top of the bed; this just made Len want to do more to his brother. This time he licked the entire length then swiped his tongue back and forth over the tip a couple of times. Len was taken away by the taste of his brother he loved it; it was like aphrodisiac to him.

He looked at Rin still rubbing her clitoris she was losing control panting heavily sweat running down her face, Len leaned over his brother's body and kissed her deeply, his tongue entering her mouth allowing her to taste her big brother off of Len's tongue. This increased her desire for more, Len broke their kiss and placed his hands over both sides of his sister head, she was very hot as his hand came into contact with her skin. Slowly he manoeuvred her over the top of their brother's member. He then slowly pushed her down, she wasn't even trying to resist. Slowly she took in the now hardening member. It was so warm in her mouth and it tasted divine. Slowly it began to grow in her mouth, she started to bob her head up and down licking and sucking on her brother's manhood as it grew.

After a couple of seconds it had grown to seven inches and the head was now twice the size, Rin had continued to suck and lick slowly taking in every sensation, the taste, touch, smell. Len was watching intently his hand now in his pyjama bottoms, hand pumping his rock solid member to his sister sucking their brother, his heavy breathing increased and the sweat was pouring out of him. The heat coming off them was colossal it had already steamed the bedroom windows.

Rin lifted her head away but before she took her brother out of her mouth, she sucked on the tip; moans came from the top of the bed again. Taking deep breathes, she hadn't been able to stop herself; but the loss of air finally got her. She licked her lips savouring the taste of her Ani-chan, his member was now rock solid, it glistened in the moonlight that managed to creep through the curtain; Rin's saliva coating the entire length, it was pulsing in front of her just begging for more. But before she could Len had already dived in to taste his brothers forbidden fruit.

Len was more vigorous than his sister, she had slowly caressed it making sure to taste everything inch of its being. Len instead sucked his brother quickly, rapidly sucking his length up and down, he was extremely aroused and he wanted to completely devour the throbbing member in his mouth.

Rin knew that Len was going to finish off their brother soon, she slowly lay on top of her Ani-chan's abs they were surprisingly comfortable. Once settled she pulled Lens pyjama bottoms down and took him inside her mouth. He jolted for a second as he felt the wetness of her mouth and tongue begin to coat his member. He recovered quickly and continued to enjoy both experiences he was going through.

Len managed to reach his free left hand around and down into Rin's pyjama bottoms massaging her clitoris as not to leave her out. She winced at the incredible pleasure she felt, not stopping her continuous sucking of her little brother's member.

Len felt close to exploding, Rin was lapping her tongue across the tip of his penis, and she knew all too well it was his weak spot, breathing heavy and fast through her nose; so she didn't have to stop. Len wanted to cum with his brother, but he had no idea when he was going to cum. So he tried using his weakness to his advantage, copying Rin's technique and performing it on his Ani-chan. He too began to breathe through his nose; he didn't want something like oxygen ruining his fun.

Soft moans came from their brother; it must be working Len thought smiling with his brother's member still firmly in his mouth. Len suddenly felt maximum pleasure as he had reached his limit. He winced not stopping his action on his brother, but the sheer pleasure of his orgasm forced his finger to slip all the way inside Rin, she instantly came at the entrance of his finger; already worked over by his massaging. Rin's mouth was becoming full of cum as Len released all he had into her mouth. She sucked him dry making sure to get every drop out, making Len wince as she did.

He concentrated on the large member in his mouth, he lapped the head more and more and then suddenly. He felt warm streams of cum enter his mouth and hit the back of his throat. This was a new experience for him but he managed to contain the white fluid now filling his mouth without gagging; he loved how warm it felt and his taste buds were telling him it tasted of peaches. His brothers favourite fruit, although he had already came Len was still aroused by this. His brother finally finished ejaculating and a mass of white liquid filled his mouth. Rin was full of Len and Len full of his Ani-chan. Still aroused they went to kiss each other deeply swapping the tasty juices in each other's mouths, the white fluids mixed, bouncing off the walls of their mouths; they swallowed each receiving a bit of both.

They pulled apart breathing heavily and panting, sweat dripping from their foreheads and down their bodies under their clothes. They went in to kiss each other again deeply, tongues entering one another's mouths, taking in more of the mixed tastes. Len's finger was still entrenched in Rin; so he pumped her while they kissed, she couldn't take much more and came again. He broke their kiss and smiled, pulling his finger out of her, it was covered in Rin's cum; shimmering in the moonlight.

Len smirked and used his finger covered in Rin's cum and drew a heart on their brothers stomach, it could be seen clearly in the moonlight as it shimmered. Len and Rin placed their tongues at the point of the heart either side. Slowly they licked upwards following the trail and collecting Rin's cum. They got to the other end and their tongues met they began to kiss again, heads resting on their Ani-chan.

They hugged each other heat flowing out of their bodies from their little escapade.

"Rin" Len whispered

"Yes" She said whispering as well.

"I love you"

"I love you to"

They kissed each deeply again before returning their big brother back to the way they had found him. They had changed their pyjamas due to their others being drenched in sweat; they got back into bed, kissing their brother again both whispering quietly at the same time "Love you Ani-chan". They laid their heads against his chest either side of him slowly falling asleep still licking their lips conserving the taste of their brother.

The morning rays burst through the tiny gap in the curtain hitting the twins brother in the face, his eyes shot open and then reacted to the powerful ray of light; closing instantly again. He opened them again adjusting to the light, he felt rejuvenated; he hadn't slept that well since he left the house two years ago. He tried to move but couldn't he felt as if he had no arms, looking either side of him he saw his little twin brother and sister sleeping on his chest, their bodies on top of his arms; causing them to fall asleep due to the loss blood. He smiled not really creeped out by it, he had slept with his twin siblings all his life until he left. But last night he felt so weird when he was dreaming about Neru-chan kissing him, he felt like he had; he carefully moved the twins off his arms and then quickly looked under the covers to check his groin. He rubbed his pyjama bottoms it wasn't sticky or anything, but why was he so sweaty. It must have been sleeping with these two; three in a bed must produce a lot of heat he told himself.

He rubbed his eyes and carefully got out of bed, clambering over Len trying to wake him. Making his way into the shower, he looked at the window it was steamed over 'surely we didn't make that much heat sleeping in the same bed?' he thought. He undressed himself and then rubbed his stomach 'hmmm' it felt sticky around his abs and why could he smell 'I must be losing it'. He quickly had a shower and got dressed wearing an identical set of clothes from yesterdays, throwing his dirty ones in the wash bin. He made his way down stairs leaving his twin siblings to sleep, walking into the kitchen he was hit by a very sweet smell 'Peaches?.

"Morning Tai-Kun have a good night's sleep" Meiko said smiling, strangely she seemed like she had left the sake this morning.

He looked around they were the only ones awake, he could hear the frying pan sizzling in the kitchen, he made his way in and sat down at the table stretching.

"Yeah it was nice, I have never slept so well before. I guess I really missed my siblings more than I thought" He said smiling.

"I'm sorry about the bed in the guest room, we were thinking of getting a new one today for you. You must need some personal space away from your brother and sister" Meiko said looking his direction he seemed a little upset by the thought.

"No no I'm fine really, I'm so used to sleeping in the same bed with them it doesn't matter to me. Anyway I really slept well last night, I haven't slept that well since I left" he said his eyes staring at the stack of pancakes Meiko had placed in front of him.

"PEACH PANCAKE SURPRISE!" He said extremely happy his favourite breakfast ever and Meiko had made him a triple serving!

"It's a welcome home breakfast Tai-kun, but don't expect me to make you breakfast every morning" she said smiling pouring a large amount of syrup over the pancakes, it slowly dribbled down the stack until the whole thing was coated in it; it began to glisten in the lighting. Tai started to drool.

"Of course Meiko-chan" he said smiling his trademark smile that would lift the spirits of anyone it even made Meiko come out in a smile a very rare occurrence "Thank you for this, Itadaki-masu!" he said before cutting a chunk out of the pancake stack, he licked his lips as he saw all of the little pieces of peach in the pancake, he took one bite and went into a frenzy wharfing down the whole stack in record time.

"Thank you very much Meiko-chan" He said silently burping as not to be disrespectful, he got up from the table and put the plate in the washing up bowl. He went for the sponge only to have Meiko snatch it away.

"Don't worry about the washing up silly" she said poking his forehead "Neru is outside I think she wants to talk to you" Meiko said smirking.

With that he was out of the house, he slowed down after he had made it to the garden catching his breath; he started to walk containing his excitement. He saw her on the rope swing that hung from the old tree 'that thing must have been here longer than time itself' Tai thought to himself.

He slowly creeped up to Neru who was facing the other direction, her long silky blonde hair in one long ponytail just keeping off the ground; Tai couldn't help but stare at her golden locks captivated. He was in touching distance; quickly he placed his hands over her eyes she jumped.

"Guess who Neru-chan" Tai said sweetly into her ear.

"Ermm Kaito?" She said guessing

"Ahhhhh" Tai said falling on his back.

Neru got off the swing and looked down at Tai; she gave a sweet little chuckle while covering her mouth. Tai lost himself in her gorgeous yellow eyes; he felt like he was staring at an angel who had come down from the heavens to protect him.

"I knew it was you Tai-Kun" she sweetly chuckled again blushing at Tai watching her.

"Neru-chan hehe could you give me a hand up" he said smiling at her, she melted at the sight of his smile and outstretched her hand.

"Anything for you Tai-Kun" She said happily pulling Tai up.

She pulled Tai up as she did she walked back and slipped on a twig falling in his waiting arms. He held her tightly arms now around encircling her waist. She nestled her head in his chest, feeling his toned body through his hoodie; she could easily fall asleep on him, he felt so warm and cuddly. Tai smiled resting his head on her soft golden hair; he took in a deep breath through his nose. What's this? He could smell peaches; the smell put him in a dreamy state 'Neru-chan you got peach shampoo just for me?' They stayed their hugging each other tightly for ten minutes.

"Neru-chan" Tai whispered she had fallen asleep in his arms. He couldn't help but smile; he picked her up like they had just been married and walked her inside. He placed her on the sofa, resting her head on his lap.

"Oh dear haha Neru-chan" Meiko said from the kitchen looking from behind the breakfast counter "she didn't go to sleep until late, she was still red faced from when you hugged her goodnight hehe" Meiko said pouring her now sixth sake shot, it didn't take her long to down them.

Tai stroked Neru's hair slowly and smoothly watching her as she peacefully slept in his lap. He closed his eyes 'this couldn't be more perfect' he thought to himself; he continued to stroke her hair. Beginning to lose consciousness finding it hard to keep his eyes open, the smell of peaches from Neru he smiled and drifted off slowly to sleep, thinking about the love of his life, who was now sleeping in his lap.

"Hey Tai" Meiko said looking the opposite direction "Tai?" she said turning around and seeing Neru and Tai asleep. She walked over and lied Tai down next to Neru; there was plenty of room on the sofa for the both of them. She then propped their heads up with a large pillow and covered them with a blanket. She looked and smile 'wait why am I going all soppy over this' she thought going back to her sake shots.

Tai woke up and realised he had been moved he found himself lying next to Neru, she was right in front of him lying on her side facing away. He smiled and put his arm around her, nestling his head in her hair again, smelling the sweet smell of peaches; he slowly fell back to sleep.


	5. Great Sadness

**Howdy everyone I hope you're all alright and happy because you won't be by the end hehe well that's if my writing skills and all my years of writing experience is worth anything hehe. So I hope you enjoy this thanks to everyone who has viewed this nearly at 800 ahhh it's to awesome thanks to everyone. And big thanks to those who have reviewed you know who you are :)**

**Warnings: Well I warn you, you may get upset, but nothing lemony or anything in this one.**

**Terms: Ani-chan: older brother or big brother (Rin and Len mean big bro when they say it)**

**Koibito: Lover, my lover, my love.**

**Chan: is placed after a girl's name, it's the informal and most affectionate version of -san, it is used for people you are close to, so close friends or sisters. **

**Kun- Exactly the same as Chan except for its placed after boy's names and is used for people close to you like close friends or brothers.**

**Chapter 5 Great Sadness**

Neru slowly woke up from her slumber, she had the sweetest dream, Tai had kissed her under the old tree in the garden. She blushed as she remembered every moment of it. She looked around and realised she wasn't in her bedroom, she was in the living room on the sofa and what was this warm feeling she had on her stomach and all the way down her back. She peered under the blanket cover; an arm was lightly covering her stomach. She turned to look the opposite direction, moving slowly as not to wake the person hugging her. She was met by the sweetest sight she had ever seen. Tai had been sleeping behind her the whole time, she blushed and turned a strong red, she couldn't believe Tai had fallen asleep hugging her.

It was a dream come true, she stared at him for a couple of minutes; he peacefully breathed in and out not moving an inch. She thought he looked so cute while he slept; she let out a large yawn still tired from staying up late. Moving slowly forward her body now right up against Tai's, she nestled her head under his chin wrapping her arms around him, he felt so good to hug. Soft and warm, she could feel his toned body as she pressed up against him, slowly she began to drift back into a deep sleep smiling as she did, nothing could top this moment for her.

"Beep beep beep beep" the alarm loudly sounded next to Rin's head. She rolled over and whacked the top of it, it shut off instantly. Slowly opening her eyes rubbing them, the light too much for them to bare until they had adjusted. She groaned still tired from staying up late during the night; then she remembered what had happened last night and all thoughts of tiredness left her mind, instead it filled with pictures of her big brother Tai naked in front of her. Smiling remembering every single occurrence from last night; she turned over to face Len, who was still fast asleep.

Rin then realised that her Ani-chan had gone, he must have got up early she thought to herself, she felt a bit upset she had wanted to stare at him for a little while, while he slept. Slowly Rin sat up and look at her brother, if she can't go back to sleep then he has to wake up. She crawled over to him slowly her limbs a bit stiff from sleeping. Len slept there peacefully not for long though, Rin smiled at her cute brother sleeping before pushing him off the bed 'thud!'.

"Ahhhhh" Len groaned the entire quilt on top of him.

Rin let a little giggle out before proceeding to jump on top of the quilt pinning Len down.

"Len-kun it's time to wake up" she said in a cheekily.

"Ahh Rin-chan, I don't push you off the bed to wake you up" He said rubbing his head from where it had hit the floor.

"Aww sorry Len-kun I didn't mean to hurt you" She said feeling a bit guilty, she pulled the quilt back to reveal her brother; slowly she went down and kissed him on the lips.

"Mmmm" Len softly moaned now joining in the kiss sticking his tongue in Rin's mouth, the faint taste of his brother and himself still lingered in her mouth, it brought him back to last night's events.

Rin broke the kiss and kissed Len on the forehead before getting up and off of him, she pulled the quilt off of him and began to make the bed, it's the least she could do for hurting Len.

"Where's Ani-chan? Rin-chan" Len said confused as he couldn't see his older brother in sight.

"He must have already woken up and gone downstairs, I wish I was more of a morning person" Rin said fluffing up the pillows.

"But what fun we have as night owls" Len said getting up and hugging Rin from behind, slowly nipping her ear before kissing her neck.

"Len-kun" She moaned as he kissed her neck.

"mmmmhmmmm" He said still kissing her neck.

"Not now" she said wincing in pleasure before stopping her brother, she found it hard to resist but managed.

"awww" Len said disappointed.

"Hehe my little Len-kun, you're the sweetest guy around" Rin said brushing her hand against his cheek, before making her way into the bathroom "are you going to get in the shower with me, you're a very dirty boy" She smirked seductively.

"I am, aren't I, only if you clean me Rin-chan" Len said making his way into the bathroom, taking his top off.

"Then I shall make sure every spot is cleaned thoroughly" She said yanking off his pyjama bottoms.

They spent half an hour in the shower light moans could be heard from the twins room every couple of minutes. After thoroughly cleaning each other the twins exited the bathroom and changed into fresh pairs of their signature clothing. Rejuvenated from their shower they kissed each other on the lips quickly before making their way downstairs.

They ran through the hallway, then the living and into the kitchen, expecting to see their brother they were met with disappointment, as all they found was Meiko on her second sake bottle.

"Meiko-chan where is Ani-chan?" They asked together, Meiko stood staring at the confused and upset twins, the expressions on their faces were grief stricken, 'God you siblings take it hard if you're not around each other don't you' she said sipping from the sake bottle. She had given up on the shots they took too long to pour and why bother when she knew she would be drinking the whole bottle anyway.

"Well I haven't a clue?" She said smirking she got a little playful when she was in her early stages of being drunk.

"Meiko-chan! Where is Ani-chan?" the twins said almost instantly in unison with annoyed faces, she could certainly ruffle their feathers easily.

"God! You two should relax a bit, I 'm surprised you missed him" she said pointing over to the sofa.

The twins looked over at the sofa and met an image of pure horror. Neru and Tai where on the sofa hugging each other while they slept, the twins couldn't believe what they were seeing; their Ani-chan loved that damn Neru more than them. He left their bed to go sleep with her, how dare he!

"What the hell are they doing?" Len demanded an answer he was so angry at Neru for seducing their brother.

"Easy Len, they were talking outside and then Neru fell asleep in Tai's arms while they hugged, so he came back in the house set her down on the sofa and fell asleep with her. Come on don't you think its romantic even I admit its sweet" Meiko said smiling.

"sw sw sweet, its its…very sweet isn't it Meiko-chan" said Rin cursing herself as she let out that twitchy sentence. Len turned around and looked at Rin surprised by what she had just uttered.

"Indeed it is Rin-chan, Len-kun you have to calm down, your Ani-chan has his own life you know" Meiko said placing the sake bottle down "Now you just leave the two love birds on the sofa to sleep, I'm going to get something from my room" and with those words she was already on her way to her room, walking past the sleeping love birds on the sofa smiling as she went past.

Len had a face of pure anger on his face 'Love birds how could she say that!' he thought his hand clenching into a fist. Rin looked at her brother, he wasn't taking the news very well, then again she was just as angry about this as he was.

"Len-kun you have to calm down, if you get angry like this, everyone is going to suspect something" Rin said gently caressing her brothers cheek.

"But but Ani-chan is is" Len began to go from angry to upset, his eyes becoming teary "he is meant to be with us Rin-chan" Len said collapsing to the floor on his knees, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I know Len-kun which means we will have to interfere with Neru-chan and Ani-chan's little relationship" She said smirking whilst wiping the tear that rolled down Lens cheek.

"Interfere?" Len said sobbing a little, intrigued by his sister words.

"Yes Len-kun we will have to stop them getting close" she said scheming.

"But we don't want to hurt Ani-chan do we?" He said concerned for his brother.

"We won't hurt Ani-chan, once we tell him how we feel he will understand Len-kun, we just need a little longer" she said cradling her brother's head in her arms, kissing him on the forehead.

"Ok Rin-chan let's do it" he said perking up a bit.

"Good hehe come on now let's have breakfast" she said helping her brother up before handing him a banana.

"Thanks Rin-chan" he said smiling.

They sat there for a couple of minutes eating their breakfast, trying not to look at their brother and Neru together on the sofa.

"Rin-chan I have an idea" Len said smirking

"What is it Len-kun?" Rin said moving closer to her brother.

He whispered in her ear, as he did she began to giggle. They nodded at each other and quickly got up from the table in the kitchen before running upstairs. They ran into their room instantly rummaging through all their draws.

"I FOUND IT" Rin beamed as she held up an air horn.

"Excellent" Len said smiling.

They went back downstairs; peering around the door to the living room, making sure Meiko wasn't in there yet. She wasn't they were safe, the went down onto all fours and crawled behind the sofa, the found it hard to contain their laughter and excitement, Len held the air horn and slowly reached up placing it over the top of the sofa; their unsuspected prey sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

"Three, two, one" they said together whispering "NOW!"

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!"

The air horn went as it blasted loud sound waves all over the living room, Len and Rin covering their ears. The sound startled Neru and Tai; sending Neru of the side of the sofa and hitting the floor with a 'thud', Len let go of the air horn button and held in his laughter along with his sister.

"NERU-CHAN!" Tai shouted out jumping down off the bed to see how she was, his knees placed now either side of her body "Neru-chan are you okay?" he said extremely worried tone in his voice.

"I, OUCH!" Neru said as she ran her hand over the back of her head wincing a little from the pain.

"Neru-chan" he said upset by the look of pain on her face, he carefully manoeuvred to her side and placed his arms under her picking her up off the ground before slowly placing her back on the sofa, her head now resting on the pillow.

"Thank you Tai-kun" she said blushing ignoring the pain.

"Neru-chan I'm just going to get you some ice for your head" he said worried but smiling to make her feel better.

He then looked over at the back of the sofa, his face became extremely angry. Slowly he walked around to be met with a giggling pair of twins. He grabbed them by the collars of their necks and stared at them with rage, he wasn't bothered they had played a prank but he was bothered that Neru was now hurt.

"YOU TWO BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELVES AND APOLOGISE TO NERU-CHAN!" he said shouting in their faces.

The twins were shocked their brother had never spoken like this to them before, they started to become teary eyed shocked and upset by their brother shouting at them.

"A—a-a-ani-chan" Rin managed to utter before bursting into tears, her hands covering her face.

"we're sorry Ani-chan" Len said finding it extremely hard to fight back the tears, but he knew he would have to comfort his sister soon.

"I don't want to hear it from either of you two, apologise to Neru-chan and go to your room, I can't believe you would think it would be funny for someone to get hurt" Tai said literally shaking with rage, he pushed them out from behind the sofa letting go of their collars.

"S-s-s-s-sorryyyyyy Ne ne neru-chan" Rin said finding it hard to utter a sentence her crying increasing.

"Sorry Neru-chan" Len said looking down, he put his arm around his sisters shoulder and walked her up to their room.

Tai still shaking with anger walked into the kitchen, grabbing an ice pack from the freezer, he was shocked to see at least twenty different large tubs of ice cream 'Kaito really has issues' he thought. He closed the freezer and walked back to Neru on the sofa holding her head, he slowly placed the ice pack on top of her head, so not to make her jump from the sudden coldness, he held it in place brushing the hair from her face.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Neru-chan and I'm sorry for what they did" He said now looking extremely upset, he had never got angry with his siblings and now he was regretting it as tears began to roll down his face, but he was more concerned that Neru had been hurt.

"Tai-kun please don't cry, their only young you can't not expect them to do that sort of thing and I only bumped my head I will be fine" She said smiling to make Tai happy, she didn't like to see him upset and it was making her wish to cry, she held back her tears and pulled Tai down to her, wrapping an arms around him hugging him gently, while the other caressed his hair. Tears streaming down his face into Neru chest.

Meiko suddenly heard a large sound come from downstairs it was so loud it had woken up Kaito and Miku. Meiko just shrugged 'it must just be the twins playing with their brother, he must of woken up by now, it's not like they would have let him sleep, Len was acting a little strange now I think about it, he was none too pleased to see his brother and Neru together like that' she thought to herself. She then heard Tai shouting at the top of his voice, it scared her a little, yeah she was older than him but he was never angry ever this must be the first time he had shouted and it didn't sound like you would want to get on his bad side.

She thought she better check everything was ok Tai must have really been pushed far to be like that, she started make her way down the upstairs hallway, the stairs were opposite the twins room, beyond that was the wash room and then Miku's room and Kaito's opposite hers. She saw their doors open as they walked out rubbing their eyes annoyed by the early wake up; she waved at them smiling and was about to say good morning but before she could, she heard Rin crying coming up the stairs.

Meiko, Miku and Kaito stared as the twins came up the stairs, Rin was extremely upset tears running down her face; there seemed to be no end to them, she made high pitch weeps and was taking in deep breathes every couple of seconds. Len was quiet but his face was just like Rin's, tears constantly running down his face, he looked very distraught as he glanced over at Meiko catching her eyes before they walked into their room, the door closing and locking behind them. Meiko suddenly felt very down, Len's face was truly upsetting to look at.

Miku had started to cry feeling sorry for them, Kaito giving her a gentle hug, Meiko pointed to downstairs, he nodded as she made her way downstairs, Kaito followed guiding Miku down. Meiko entered the living room extremely angry at Tai, but she was met by another sad sight, this one just too much to bare as tears began to form around her eyes.

Tai was kneeling on the floor against the sofa, tears streaming down his face even worse than the twins. Neru lye there ice pack on her head, while she hugged Tai rubbing his hair at the same. Kaito and Miku made it into the living room, she had stopped crying, Kaito's embrace made her feel better, but as soon as her eyes were upon the sad Tai she burst into tears again.

Three hours had passed since the incident in the living room, the twins hadn't left their room since faint crying could be heard from outside in the upstairs hallway. Miku, Meiko and Kaito were in the kitchen looking out to the garden. Tai sat up against the tree with Neru, tears still streaming down his face as he was hugged and caressed by Neru sitting next to him. He had given her his hoodie to keep her warm and so all he had was his t-shirt and shorts on, it was a very cold day that day. So Tai was sitting there eyes streaming shaking uncontrollably in Neru's arms, he refused to come in the house though, only answering to Neru and even then he would be unresponsive.

"What are we going to do, the longer he stays out there the more the risk of him getting seriously ill" Meiko said she had recovered from her two sake bottles this morning know worriedness clouding her mind.

"He refuses to come in Meiko-chan, we can't drag him inside because he…well he's just to strong and any attempt to keep him warm he just refuses it" Kaito said biting his fingers, Tai was really shaking badly it wasn't good.

"May may maybe if we pleaded with him" Miku said Meiko had managed to calm her down but she was still very upset.

"That won't work he's too upset to listen to reason and he won't listen to us remember" Meiko said

"Poor Neru, do you think she's ok?" Kaito said looking at Neru.

She herself had tears silently rolling down her face worried about Tai as she looked upon him, constantly stroking his hair with one arm, the other around him, hoping that it will at least give him a little heat, he really shook in her arms. She couldn't stand the sight of him like this, he was getting worse every second and all she could do is watch as he deteriorated in her arms. She was silently crying as not to make Tai even more worried that he was hurting her; but he was really hurting her.

"Kaito if we leave him out there any longer, he really is going to get sick" Meiko said seriously.

Suddenly they heard a scream from the garden, Neru now had tears streaming down her face as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Tai had stopped moving, she was violently shaking him in her arms, hugging him trying to give him warmth.

Kaito ran outside instantly knocking over nearly everything in the kitchen, he couldn't care less.

"MEIKO CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW!" he shouted tears now forming at his eyes, he ran outside to Neru.

Meiko's eyes just widened as she scrambled for the phone knocking pots and pans from their holders, she dialled 999 and began to scream at the phone waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello this is the emergency services, what is the emergency" The woman on the other end of the phone said, she said it in such a way that it would not offend.

"We need an ambulance and quickly our friend has been outside in the cold for three hours, he refused to come in and he's stopped moving PLEASE SEND AN AMBULANCE QUICKLY" Meiko said looking outside Kaito quickly lifting Tai up onto his shoulders and running to the house.

"Miss please calm down, we have dispatched a rapid response ambulance team to your location, please get your friend inside the house now and cover him in blankets. Put the heating up and use any means to get him warm" she said down the phone.

"O-o-o-ok" Meiko said doing as instructed; Kaito ran in with Tai his eyes streaming with tears, placing Tai on the sofa.

Meiko ran out of the living before rapidly returning with ten blankets, she walked in and froze looking at Tai she couldn't believe what she saw. Tai was completely stiff his body not moving at all, she looked at his hands they were blue and chapped to an extreme amount. She went up to his face and jumped, his face was also blue his eyes open and his mouth slightly a jar, his lips a deep purple, there was no sign of life inside him, he looked like a stone statue. A single tear ran from his right eye down his cheek, making a water mark as it travelled down his completely ice cold skin.

"Meiko!" Kaito shouted grabbing the blankets proceeding to cover Tai with them, his eyes streaming "PLEASE DON'T DIE PLEASE!" He said covering Tai with more of the blankets. "Miku! Put your hands on his right hand" Kaito said putting his hands on Tai left hand, anything to make him warm.

Neru stood there shocked; she was crying excessively looking upon the boy she loved, now lying there motionless like a statue. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his forehead, it was so cold it made Neru jump, but she kept them there 'PLEASE WAKE UP, PLEASE WAKE UP TAI, I I I LOVE YOU!' she screamed in her head. Her tears began to land on his cheeks rolling down his face making water marks as they went. Neru started to become weak at the sight of Tai, her legs buckled and she landed on her knees, her hands still on his face.

"PLEASE WAKE UP, PLEASE WAKE UP, PLEASE" Neru shouted her speech broken as she wept. "PLEASE WAKE UP…PLEASE…WAKE…UP" her voice high pitched.

Meiko snapped out of her frozen stance from the screams of Neru, she made her way to the front door slamming it open looking for the ambulance.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU" she screamed out the front door.

Tai lie there stone cold motionless, all the life and good in him had left his body; he was nothing more than a lifeless object. His skin a dark blue and icy to touch from the harshness of the cold, his fingers sprawled out as if trying to reach for something, the one he loved? His siblings? Maybe simply wishing to hug them one last time. His face the same deep blue motionless showing no sign of life or emotion. His turquoise eyes staring out soullessly as if they are trying to find someone; but they couldn't see, weak from the cold, vision blurred nothing making any sense; except the darkness that slowly begun to grow in front of them. His mouth motionless never shall it smile again; never shall it make anyone feel happiness again. His lips a deep purple, chapped; their rosy red colour never to return, never to press against the foreheads and cheeks of his siblings again, never to be pressed against his lovers as they cuddle each other. His body motionless, soulless, lifeless, forever more an object with no meaning or purpose; only to make those who loved him weep and cry, an eternal image in their minds forever forcing them to endure pain and great sadness.

From the living room the sound of whirring from an ambulance began to grow louder and louder.

**Well everyone I didn't think we would end up here of all places, does this pose the end for Tai or does he still have some hope to cling to.**


	6. Love The Strongest Feeling

**Wow over one thousands views thanks everyone and big thanks to those who reviewed, favorited and alerted this story.**

**Warnings: Towards end of chapter lemon which means dirty stuff of an adult nature. **

**Terms: Ani-chan: Big brother/older brother (but the twins mean big bro when they say it) **

**Chapter 6 Love The Strongest Feeling**

The ambulance screeched around the corner before breaking hard outside the front of the house mounting the kerb. The doors busted open and the ambulance crew ran straight for the house; holding various pieces of equipment in the hands and under their arms. Meiko quickly ran into the living room, shortly followed by the crew.

"OK I NEED EVERYONE TO MOVE TO ONE SIDE NOW!" the doctor said as he walked in the crew beginning to set up equipment. Meiko, Miku, Kaito and Neru did as he said moving to the far left as they did their eyes were trained on Tai.

The doctor walked over and began examining Tai very quickly; the crew quickly threw the blankets off of Tai to let the doctor examine him. The doctor ripped out his shirt and placed his stethoscope on his chest. As he did this a crew member placed some small pads on Tai's chest, the pads were connected to a heart monitor, as soon as the monitor turned on the flat line appeared the high pitch beep sounding.

"HIS HEARTS STOPPED DEFIBRILLATOR NOW!" he shouted to the crew. Neru jumped at his words, tears continuously running down her face, she tried to walk over to Tai. Kaito grabbed her and held her back, she got angry trying to break his grip but she couldn't, she kept struggling as the crew set up the defibrillator, the high pitch beep continuingly sounding.

"ITS READY!" one of crew said quickly placing two pads on Tai's bare chest.

"CLEAR!" the doctor said as he pushed the two defibrillator electrodes down on the pads, the machine made a buzz sound and as it did Tai's body jumped a little, the flat line spiked making a different beep before flat lining again and sounding the high pitched beep. "AGAIN!" the doctor shouted, he repeated the process Tai's body jumping as the energy was delivered to him, the heart monitor repeated the same sounds, the high pitch beep filling the room.

Neru winced as she saw Tai's body jump from the energy entering him, she couldn't watch turning her head and placing it on Kaito's chest, tears still streaming down her face. Suddenly a large bang could be heard from upstairs before the sound of feet running down the stairs.

The twins were up in their room the light switched off and as the sun began to set darkness began to fill the room, neither of them had spoken to each other since Tai shouted at them. They were in shock from it; he had never been like that to them ever. Rin was weeping into her pillow now completely drenched with tears, as Len sat on the floor silently crying whilst hugging his knees. Suddenly they heard voices shouting from down stairs, Len thought maybe Tai had started to argue with the others. His sadness increasing as he relived the moment Tai had shouted at them in his mind.

"YOU TWO BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELVES AND APOLOGISE TO NERU-CHAN!"

Len closed his eyes tightly tears rolling down his face, he saw Tai's angry face just staring him in his head, he couldn't stop thinking about it. More shouting came from downstairs he looked at the door wondering what was happening, he toyed with the idea of opening it and going downstairs to see what was going on, but he knew the moment his eyes came across Tai's he would just cry even more.

"Rin?" Len whispered in a broken voice from his sadness. She just lie there on their bed whimpering not moving an inch "Rin?" he whispered again.

"W-w-w-what Len-kun" she said breathing in deeply exhausted from her crying, she slowly got up her face wet with tears.

"Can you hear that" he said whipping his tears away from his face.

"Yes I think Tai-kun is arguing with Meiko" she said sniffling copying Len and whipping her face.

"Tai-kun? You never call Ani-chan that" Len said in a sad tone, Rin never called Tai by his first name; she always referred to him as Ani-chan. She had taken Tai shouting at her pretty hard, he would always treated her like a princess, making sure she was ok and always looking after her.

"That was not Ani-chan Len-kun, that was Tai-kun and I hate him" she said sniffling still, her face a little angry.

"Rin-chan" he said slowly shocked by what his sister just said to him, he got up off the floor and walked over to Rin, sitting down next to her he put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close to him before putting his other arm around her front giving her a hug.

"Len-kun I want Ani-chan to love us" Rin said starting to cry, as she did she wrapped her arms around Len squeezing tightly not wanting to let go.

"Please Rin-chan don't cry, Ani-chan does love us" he said wishing upon those words fighting back his tears.

Suddenly the sound of an ambulance could be heard from outside their door, Rin stopped crying still sniffling, the twins heard footsteps going through the house and then more shouting.

"Rin-chan we should go downstairs now" he said in a serious tone he was worried why was an ambulance down his road? Why was there shouting downstairs and the sudden sound of a hundred bulls running through the house?

The both got up in a hurry Rin quickly wiping her tears, Len slammed there bedroom door open and they ran down the stairs as if their lives depended on it. They saw the door wide open and the ambulance outside its lights still flashing, they looked to their left down the hall, an ambulance crew was in the living room. Len quickly ran to the living room followed by Rin they were really worried now, as they entered the room their whole world slowed down, they saw the others standing together watching the ambulance crew, they couldn't see what they were looking at because one of the crew was in the way.

"AGAIN" a man shouted, the crew member bent down and started flipping switches, as he did the twins eyes came into contact with the brother lifeless on the sofa. His skin a dark blue, his face the same, lips a purple colour and chapped, his eyes open staring into nothingness, he was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Len screamed running to his brother.

"STOP THEM!" the doctor shouted at two of the crew, they instantly grabbed Len and Rin and held them back from behind, the punched and kicked but the crew weren't letting go. They screamed and screamed but nothing was working, they watched as the doctor applied the electrodes to Tai's chest again his body jumping up from the energy being past into him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Rin shouted tears flowing again.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" Len shouted anger stirring inside him, tears rolling down his face as he tried to break free of the crewman's grip.

"We are trying to help him now let the doctor do his job!" the crewman holding Len said, but Len still struggled as he looked at his brother lying there motionless.

"ADRENALINE SHOT!" the doctor said, the last crew member opened a med kit picking the adrenaline up and throwing it to him, the doctor quickly pulled the top off of it making a popping sound. He then quickly put the needle into one of Tai's veins the shot instantly releasing itself. "OK AGAIN!" the doctor shouted to the crew member operating the defibrillator, he turned it all the way up to its highest setting, if this didn't work then Tai would be dead. "CLEAR!" the high pitched buzz sounded as the surge of energy punched into Tai, his body jumping again, the heart monitor spiked for a little longer 'beep beep beep'.

"IT WORKED" the doctor shouted happiness in his voice, the rest of the vocaloids let out a sigh of relief and Len and Rin slowly calmed down.

But what goes up must come down and as soon the sweet heart beeps were being sounded they stopped, the monitor flat lining again the dreadful high pitched beep returning. Everyone faces became filled with shock.

"NO NO NO! AGAIN!" the doctor said the machine made its buzzing noise as the doctor pushed the electrodes onto Tai's chest, the energy forcing his body to jump again, this time the monitor didn't even spike. "NOOOO!" the doctor said throwing the electrodes on the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOO HELP ANI-CHAN!" Rin shouted breaking free of the crew member and running to her brother placing her head and hand on his bare chest her tears flowing onto his skin.

"I'm sorry but we were too late, his heart had slowed down to keep energy conserved to make heat but it wasn't enough and the his energy would have run out sending him into cardiac arrest, his heart stopped and with the hypothermia it was too strong to come back from, I'm sorry" the doctor said angry at himself.

The vocaloids just stood there their faces filled with shock; Neru fainted falling to the floor Kaito managing to catch her. Len was released by the crew man he ran over to his sister and brother, looking down at his body tears swelling up he cried out loud not caring what anyone thought.

"Please pl-pl-please don't leave us ani-chan, we love you, we need you" Rin said in a soft weeping voice, she clung to her brothers body not wanting to let go. She looked at his face it was something from a bad dream, the doctor walked over and close his eyes.

"Ani-chan please please don't go" Len said in the same soft voice as his sisters, his fists clenched, his eyes streaming tears.

Miku and Meiko were too shocked to cry they just stood there looking at Tai lying there. Kaito was on the floor holding Neru in his arms, his face beginning to be covered in tears as they swelled in his eyes. The room fell silent, the ambulance crew stood there hands together looking at the ground out of respect, the doctor stood there knowing he would have to break the silence and pronounce Tai's death.

"Time of dea.." the doctor stopped.

Out of the corners of everyone's ears they could hear a small beep, they all looked over to the heart monitor, slowly but surely small spikes were appearing, each time they appeared they got bigger, the beep getting more consistent and louder until he heart monitor was full of spikes. Rin looked down at her brother suddenly the colour of his skin began to change from blue to a peachy colour.

"I don't believe it" the doctor said walking over to Tai he placed his stethoscope on the area of his chest Rin wasn't covering "his heart its beating". The whole room filled with smiles "it seems the adrenaline needed some time to work due to the coldness of his body it had a hard to time reaching the heart and the warmth off of you" he looked at Rin "it gave his body the warmth it needed to kick start again, the warmth of a human being can never be beaten" he said smiling.

**Half an hour later**

The ambulance crew had packed everything away into the ambulance one of them returning to the house as the doctor spoke with Meiko.

"His heart rate is stable and his temperature is nearly at normal so I won't be taking him back to hospital, but he will need to stay in bed for two days at the most, his body needs time to recover and get back to normal. He should wake tomorrow. I'm guessing you have a bed for him to stay in" the doctor said happily.

"He can stay in our bed" Len said now smiling.

"But then where will you and Rin sleep then Len, you see doctor the three of them share a bed, they are close siblings and have slept in the same bed since they were children" she said hoping the doctor would understand.

"I see well it might be good if they slept in the same bed with him, the heat they will generate under the covers will help keep him warm, any way to keep his body warm should be used. Jeremy" the doctor said calling the crewman in "will you take him up to bedroom please" he said, the crewman nodded picking Tai up bridal style.

"Oh this way" Meiko said walking towards the twins room, the crewman following.

"So you are his siblings huh, identical twins you don't see that everyday hehe. Your brother will be fine now I'm sure you will look after him well, remember if you can think of any ways to keep him warm use them, he needs to stay at a high temperature for the next two days. Your brother certainly is tough I believe that he didn't give up on you, I think the love for his siblings was so strong that his body fought back, it's not something unheard of in the medical industry you would be surprised what the body, heart, soul and mind are capable of. Any way I will be off now, I will return in three days to check on your brother, any problems just call my number" he said handing Len a card before waving goodbye and walking to the ambulance shortly followed by the crewman who had carried Tai upstairs.

The twins raced up stairs leaving Miku and Kaito to look after the fainted Neru, they got up to their room Meiko stood just outside the door watching Tai. She didn't want him to be left alone for a second.

"There you are I'm guessing the doctor left huh, well Tai will be your responsibility during the night and mornings, then during the afternoon you can take a break because trust me you will want one, one of you has to be with him at all times and his temperature must be checked every hour and recorded ok, not taking any chances" Meiko said seriously she wasn't going to have Tai die on her or the others again, just thinking about that made her shiver, not half an hour ago Tai was dead.

"Yes Meiko-chan" the twins said together.

Meiko smiled ruffling both of their hairs before making her way downstairs to check Neru, the twins walked into their room closing the door behind them; there in the middle of the bed a sleeping Tai, his skin and face now back to normal. He slept peacefully no movement at all, the twins looked at him and smiled, they both felt it was there fault and they had to make up for it.

"That doctor said anyways of keeping him warm right Len-kun" Rin said turning to her brother with an evil smile.

"He did didn't he Rin-chan hehe, not tonight though just to be sure he is ok, but tomorrow I think Ani-chan will get a nice surprise" Len copied his sisters evil smile.

The both got changed into the pyjamas and got into bed it was now ten at night, they got in either side of their brother, they leaned over him and deeply kissed each over goodnight before kissing their brother on the cheeks. They lied down right up against him and put one of their legs over his and one of their arms over his stomach along with their heads resting on his chest, they were going to keep him warm all night and look after him, tomorrow would bring around many surprises.

"Good night Ani-chan" they both said falling asleep.

It was the afternoon of the next day, the twins had spent all morning watching their brother but he was still fast asleep no movement his body truly needed time to recover. Neru had taken over watch much to the dismay of Len and Rin who hid their anger behind false smiles. Neru sat there on the bed overlooking Tai sleeping peacefully; she smiled not taking her eyes off him for a second she just wished to look at him. She had woken up from her fainting sometime in the morning fretting over Tai she still thought he was dead and she had burst into tears, luckily Miku had calmed her down and told her Tai was fine. She had waited patiently till twelve o'clock and then ran upstairs and said she was taking watch till the evening, the twins had left her and she had got onto the bed and had been there since.

She slowly brushed her hand over his face his skin felt soft and warm, she then moved her hand into his hair stroking it, it too was soft, she decided to lay down and nestled her head in his hair, she loved the way it felt against her skin.

Then a sudden curiosity had hit Neru, she loved Tai and wished to be with him forever, she wished for him to hold her and caress her. She wanted to see his naked body as he took her to bed; suddenly she began to blush as her thoughts turned dirty. She couldn't resist the temptation she slowly crawled under the covers; she knew Tai would be out of it for a long time, why not use this to her advantage. Slowly she peeled back his shirt to reveal his abs; she began to go red and started to become very hot, the heat under the covers was immense. She felt his abs slowly brushing her hand over them, then her eyes made their way to his groin. Before she had left the twins in charge last night Meiko had changed Tai into his pyjamas, making it all too easy for Neru.

Neru became hotter and hotter, her stomach filled with butterflies. Slowly she pulled down his pyjama bottoms and came eye to eye with his member, she just blushed and stared, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, then slowly she placed her hand on his member slowly wrapping it around and gripping it firmly. Before slowly beginning to pump up and down, it felt so warm in her hands she loved it. Slowly it began to get bigger and bigger until it had reached its limit. She continued to pump it faster and faster loving the way it felt in her hand, she slowed down before coming to a complete stop.

Neru had become very aroused and was extremely wet, slowly putting her hand under her skirt and slipped it into her panties before sticking two fingers into herself; she started to masturbate under the covers and started to moan as she pumped more. Whilst she did this she thought that Tai deserved more pleasure than just a hand job, slowly she placed her mouth over his member and began to suck him, she went up and down over and over again, as she did her tongue licked every part of his shaft. He tasted so good; she continued to become more aroused, making her suck him harder and faster, she then stopped for a minute using her tongue to lick the purple head in her mouth. Suddenly soft moaning was coming from outside the covers, Neru kept going as the moans became more frequent it was pushing her over the edge.

"Ahhh Neru-chan you feel so good" Neru heard Tai say 'he must be dreaming about me' she thought, the thought made her smile and blush his hardened member still in her mouth. She took it out of her mouth to gets some air, her fingers still pumping inside her, she was so wet that it had seeped from her panties and down her legs.

"Neru-chan why did you stop?" Tai said in a childlike voice.

Neru froze as she heard those words and suddenly the covers were thrown away to the floor. There was Tai completely red and smiling. He looked and noticed that Neru had her fingers inside her they had stopped pumping the moment Tai had spoken for the second time. Tai just looked at Neru, slowly he sat up and looked down at his now wet member he became extremely aroused and slowly place his hand on Neru's hand that was up her skirt, he slowly pulled it out wet sounds coming from her panties, he then proceeded to suck them clean. Neru was so shocked and blushed she never imagined Tai would be like this.

"MMMMMM you taste good Neru-chan" Tai said in a seductive voice.

He then moved and hugged her tightly before pressing his lips against hers, his tongue edging its way in and Neru did nothing to stop it, he kissed deeper and licked her tongue, she moaned softly tasting her own juices coming off of Tai's tongue. She then started kissing back and as she did she felt something enter her. Tai had put his hand down her skirt and pushed two of his fingers into her, she moaned as he began to pump her slowly, his fingers being coated in her juices. He then used his thumb to massage her clitoris as he pumped her, she began to lose control, she arched her back breaking the kiss, Tai kept pumping her harder and harder until she climaxed, she was breathing heavily and collapsed into Tai's chest, he smiled as he slowed his pumping down to a stop, pulling out his fingers Neru let out another moan going backwards again this time Tai's free hand holding her in place.

He put his coated fingers in her mouth and she began to suck and lick them, he was surprised at her reaction but then just became more aroused. Neru then pushed Tai back against the head board.

"Ok Tai-kun its time I returned the favour" she said seductively winking.

Neru went down and took Tai inside of her mouth again, this time she was going to make sure it was the best experience he had ever had. Tai's body went stiff as Neru began to suck him off, he couldn't believe how good it felt, he could feel the wetness of her mouth slowly coat his member and her tongue licking up and down as if she was sucking a lollipop. Then she went for the tip of his member lapping her tongue over the top of it. Tai started to moan louder and louder that was his weak spot.

"Ahhh Neru-chan you're you're you're gonna make me CUM!" Tai said taking breathes in-between each word.

Tai put his hands on top of Neru's head and pushed her down as he began to cum inside her mouth, it hit the back of her throat as it jetted out but she managed not to gag. She couldn't believe how much Tai was cumming, hot jets of cum one after the other it felt and tasted so good in her mouth, all of those peaches he ate made his cum taste sweet. He finally stopped, Tai sat there panting and sweating from his orgasm.

"Uhhh Neru-chan you made me cum so much" he said panting still.

Neru slowly came up to Tai's face, she opened his mouth and slowly went in to kiss him, forcing him to ingest some of his own cum, what she thought would have made him flinch and made him spit out his own juice was completely the opposite to what he did. He placed a hand on the back of her head pushing her in more, they kissed their tongues playing with each other as Tai's juice went back and forth between their mouths, they started to need air so they swallowed what they had in their mouths and broke the kiss. They were breathing and panting, sweat dripping from their foreheads.

"Wow Tai-kun you taste even better" she said collapsing into his waiting arms, nestling her head in his chest.

"Neru-chan I love you" Tai said softly but seriously, he hugged her and started stroking her hair.

"I love you to Tai-kun" Neru said smiling happily she felt exhilarated, not only did she just get to make Tai orgasm but he said he loved her, she was blushing as he slowly closed her eyes laying against his chest.

"Don't leave me Neru-chan" Tai said kissing her head.

"I will never leave you" She said still smiling, she melted at his words.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs; the twins were on their way back.

"Oh god it can't be that time already, its Len and Rin" Neru said nervous.

"We can't let them see us like this, they would go crazy" Tai said realising at any moment his siblings could walk in and see his dick.

They quickly got themselves back to normal, Tai pulled up his pyjamas and pulled down his top and then quickly threw the quilt back over himself and then pretended to be asleep. Otherwise the twins would have been angry at Neru for not telling them and he wanted them to get along. Neru had quickly wiped her legs that were covered in her juices and then made her way to the bed sitting next to Tai again stroking his hair.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear just before the twins burst through the door.

"Neru-chan we have come to relive you" they said in unison which was a little creepy and cute at the same time as they had big smiles on their faces.

"Ok" she said quickly kissing Tai on the forehead; she jumped off the bed and made her way out of the room. Once the door closed she ran to her room, she started blushing again so happy about what she just did with Tai. She realised she would have to have a shower and get a change of clothes so she proceeded to do so before making her way downstairs.

"Ani-chan?" the twins said looking at their brother, he was fast asleep to them anyway, Tai lay there still pretending to sleep.

"Still asleep, Ani-chan is such a deep sleeper hehe" Rin giggled as she kissed Tai on the forehead.

"Really deep sleeper but that has its advantages" Len said in a playful tone smiling at Rin.

Tai lay there pretending to sleep listen to his siblings talk to each other why were they saying stuff like that.


	7. Unexpected Surprises

**Warnings: Yeah warnings well we have lemon yes lemon correct lemon indeed lemon the fruit its sour and I don't eat it but I do like lemonade do you?. AND No if you think lemon means theres gonna be a lemon fruit in the chapter you are WRONGGGGG.**

**Terms: **

**Ani-chan: Big brother (twins mean big bro when they say it)**

**Lemon: It means there will be things of an adult nature taking place in this story well sex basically would have been easier to say, but it sound more educated to say things of an adult nature. **

**Honorifics: Chan – is placed at the end of a girl's name if you are close with them or they are your sibling. **

**Kun- Same as chan but for boys.**

**San – means mr or mrs it's a general courtesy.**

**Chapter 7 Unexpected Surprises**

The Tai lay there pretending to sleep, tensing his body as his siblings placed their hands on top of the quilt exactly where his legs were.

"Rin-chan no one is coming up stairs till late tonight hehe it's the perfect time" Len said giggling.

"Len-kun do you think that Ani-chan will understand when we tell him" Rin said changing the subject; she didn't want her big brother to back fire on them when they told him about their relationship.

"Ahhh Ani-chan will understand Rin-chan, he loves us after all and he is very understanding" he said smiling he got off the bed and changed into his pyjamas before taking up the same position on the bed.

All the while Tai lay there listening in, what the hell were they talking about, what did they want to tell him that made Rin worry so much, he kept pretending to sleep listening more intently.

"I guess your right Len-kun Ani-chan will understand" she said with a smile, copying Len.

"Although I don't think we should tell him we violated him the other night just yet, he may go into shock knowing his little brother and sister gave him a blowjob haha" he said laughing happily.

'Uhh' Tai went into a shocked state of mind, did he really hear his brother say that or was it something to do with him being ill. Len and Rin had given him a blowjob while he had been sleeping. He couldn't believe it, his two little siblings, the same ones that he had looked after, the same ones he had lived with his whole life, the same ones he loved with all his heart and would do anything for. He thought that things may have changed with them, they were older of course they would be interested in sexual things but this, they had violated him, violated him and they obviously enjoyed it.

"Your right Len-kun, Ani-chan would go into shock, I think we should start by telling him about us being together and that we want him to be with us" Rin said still smiling as she started stroking her brother's leg from a top the quilt; Tai tensed up more as her hand stroked him, trying not to move so he didn't make it obvious he was awake.

"Yeah Rin-chan, but now we're here and Ani-chan is still asleep I think we should take advantage of him again" He said his words filled with sexual desire.

"Len-kun I'm worried that Ani-chan might get sick though, after all the doctor said he should keep warm" Rin said a little worried about harming her big brother, little did she and Len know he was listening to their entire conversation.

"He did didn't he Rin-chan but we have the perfect way to keep his body warm hehe" Len said smirking cheekily.

"Ok then let's make Ani-chan feel good" Rin said smiling.

Tai still pretended to sleep, inside his mind he was utterly in shock, if this were an anime there would be a completely white Tai with his mouth and eyes opened wide shaking. He couldn't believe it he couldn't believe his little brother and sister were lovers and on top of that they wanted him to be with them. He couldn't move he was too shocked from their words, what were they going to do to him.

The twins began to kiss each other deeply while they hugged tightly becoming quickly aroused. Rin could feel Len's member rubbing against her groin, she started to moan as it poked and rubbed her clitoris through her clothes. Tai couldn't believe what he was hearing, his siblings were kissing each other and they were aroused by it. Len broke their kiss and looked over to Tai, he smiled and looked back at Rin, instantly she jumped off the bed with Len and pulled off the quilt.

Tai felt the cool air in the room touch his skin, his mind running through different scenarios hoping they wouldn't come true. Len and Rin got back up onto the bed, Len instantly went and pulled down his brothers pyjama bottoms, they instantly blushed as they saw their brothers member lying against his stomach. Tai could feel their eyes scanning over him, he felt weird, he didn't want to move because he wouldn't know what to do, if he got up now what would he say, he started to think of possible sentences and how he could rectify the situation but before he could think anymore, a hand suddenly touched his member; it made Tai freeze completely as it gripped him; it was so warm and soft.

Rin had her hand around her brother's member, she loved the way it felt, the heat that came off of it and the smoothness of its skin. Slowly she began to pull her hand down revealing the purple head; it glistening in the light.

"Hey Len-kun look Ani-chan is already wet here" Rin said happily with her free hand she placed her index finger on the head and began to carefully move it around in a clockwise motion. Tai was going crazy, the sensation of her finger making laps around his head felt amazing. Rin stopped and inspected her index finger, the tip now glistening with her brother's juices; she put it into her mouth and tasted it. "Mmm" she moaned softly. At that soft moan Tai lost it his member growing and hardening in Rin's hand.

"Taste good Rin-chan" Len said not wanting to miss out he quickly did the same sticking his finger straight into his mouth; it tasted so sweet if he could he would have had the taste always in his mouth "Mmm its really tastes good".

Tai was shocked by Len, Len was his brother and he had never considered him to be bisexual, there were some things that concerned him like Len's casual oks when the girls wanted to dress him up in costumes and put cat ears and a tail on him, but he never imagined his little brother wanting him sexually.

Rin and Len had finished licking their fingers cleaning of their brothers juices.

"Rin-chan let's do it together" Len said pointing to their brother's member; she nodded in approval. Tai on the other hand did not approve but couldn't bring himself to move or stop them.

Rin and Len took up their positions on either side of their brother's member; they outstretched their tongues placing them on the base. Tai felt a wave of pleasure go through him just from their tongues touching him, he started to get hotter and hotter, small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Slowly they licked their way up and then back down, every time they reached the head they would lap over their half making sure not to miss it out; after all they knew all too well it was their brother's weak spot. Something he too knew and was finding it increasing difficult not to moan in pleasure, he felt their wet slippery tongues go up and down his shaft it was an extremely new and pleasurable sensation, the two of them working together it felt incredible. His heart was beating faster and faster from the pleasure he was receiving.

Suddenly Tai began to become aroused by his siblings, they were making him feel so good and it was so hard to resist the waves of pleasure the sent through his body increasing in strength every time. Tai started to see his little brother and sister in a new light, was this what he had been feeling lately, when he thought about his siblings he didn't just feel the love he had always felt for them. He had felt a want to be in a deeper relationship with them, to get to know them more intimately. Ever since he left them he wanted them more than ever. He wanted to be with them as a lover as well as a brother; he wanted to commit the act of incest with them. There was no denying his feelings anymore, he may have kept it buried but now it was resurfacing, he loved his brother and sister and wanted to be with them as lovers.

The twins continued their attack on their brother's member, now they had their mouths over the shaft on either side, sucking and licking as they went up and down, as Len went up; Rin went down, each taking a brief couple of seconds to suck the head. Tai couldn't take this anymore; he didn't think he would be cumming so quickly and somehow the twins knew. Len moved down from his brother's shaft and began to gently lick his now tightened testicles; he licked them everywhere and then took them in his mouth sucking and licking them. Rin had taken her position on the head and began to lap her tongue back and forth over it just like she did with Len.

Tai was reaching his climax he couldn't hold it in any longer he moaned loudly in his mind as he his member pulsed with the force of his juices shooting out. Rin kept her mouth over his head, warm jets of cum spewing out one after the other; even after Neru had pleasured him, the pleasure from Rin and Len was so powerful he was cumming even more.

Slowly less and less cum was coming out the supply had run dry from the sheer pleasure, Rin licked and sucked the remaining cum out making sure to get it all, making Tai want moan more, she then took her mouth of his member retaining the cum. Tai's member pulsated from the pleasure it had received, slowly beginning to return to its flaccid form.

"Hey Rin-chan did Ani-chan cum a lot inside your mouth?" Len said cheekily. Rin just nodded pulling a sort of smiling trying to hold all of her big brother's cum in.

Len dived at her and instantly kissed her; she opened her mouth as he did allowing him to share their big brother's cum. It swished in their mouths as their tongues licked each other, moaning softly as they kissed deeply before they parted for air and swallowed.

"Ani-chan tastes so good Len-kun" Rin said rubbing Tai legs again and she licked her lips.

"He sure does Rin-chan" he said smiling as he swiped his index finger over his mouth collecting the leftover cum, he then proceeded to lick it off his now covered finger.

"I think it's time we got to bed Len-kun we don't want Ani-chan to wake up this late" she said with a caring tone, Tai was smiling to himself in his mind, that was his little sister caring and kind and now also a dirty little girl.

"Yeah come on then bed time" Len said with excitement, he grabbed the quilt from the floor as Rin pulled Tai pyjamas back up to his waist. They got into the bed and laid right up against their brother again, pulling the quilt over themselves, before kissing each other and Tai goodnight and going to sleep; their heads resting on Tai's chest.

Tai was laying there his little brother and sister sleeping away on his chest; he didn't mind though in fact he liked, the way their hot cheeks felt against him and their breath which seeped through his clothes and touched his skin, it was a nice sensation. He opened his eyes and looked at the two on his chest sleeping away peacefully 'how could you two who look so innocent be so dirty' he thought while he smiled at them.

He started contemplating what had just happened, first his twins spoke about how they had violated him the night he came home giving him a blowjob as he slept; suddenly his mind filled with pictures of them doing it to him, he couldn't help but keep thinking about it, it was making him hot, he felt his member slowly begin to rise again. But before it could he moved onto the next piece of information he had heard, his brother and sister were together which means they have been sexually active 'uh' and in that thought Tai was hard he couldn't help it, the thoughts of his two siblings committing incest were too strong to ignore, more pictures ran through his mind of his little sister and brother having sex.

His mind started to trail off into these imaginings of his siblings; he shook his head and went back to contemplating. The third piece of information was the fact that his siblings had longed for him to be with them, thinking about it shocked him a little, I guess living with him their whole lives and him looking after them made them feel this way, but he had started to become just as attached to them as they did to him. His mind then drifted off again, he began to add himself into these imaginings of his siblings and he liked it. He wanted to be with them as badly as they wanted to be with him. But they were gonna have to pay for violating him and he had the perfect idea on how to exact his revenge, he smirked stretching his head forward and kissing his two little siblings goodnight, before he laid back down and slowly drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day.

Rin woke up early the next morning around eight o'clock, when she woke she felt the firm chest of her big brother, getting up slowly so she didn't wake him, she looked at his face, he was still sleeping breathing slowly peacefully. She smiled and kissed both Len who was still asleep on Tai's chest and her big brother on the cheeks. Before going into the ensuite to brush her teeth before coming back into the bedroom and getting dressed a little cold she put on her hoodie, she couldn't be bothered to have a shower yet, chucking her pyjamas into the wash bin, usually she wore the same pyjamas for a couple of nights but last night she got very wet while she played with her big brother; so they needed to be washed.

She looked at her two brothers still asleep smiling before walking out of their bedroom slowly closing the door; so she didn't wake anyone up. Walking down the stairs Rin heard talking coming from the kitchen it was low and muffled from where she was, so she made her way into the living room, Miku, Kaito and Neru all sat there on the sofa watching TV.

"Morning Rin" Miku and Neru said smiling brightly.

"Morning" Kaito said a couple of seconds after managing to prise his eyes away from the TV to look at Rin which lasted around three seconds and then he was back to watching.

"Morning everyone" She smiled back, she could still her people talking and it wasn't the TV it was coming from the kitchen, since the living room and kitchen were opened through to each other Rin was able to see Meiko and a man who had his back to her so she couldn't tell who it was. "Who's in the kitchen" Rin said aiming the question at all three of them.

"It's the doctor from the other night, he's come back to check on Tai-kun" Miku said still with her bright smile.

"Oh I see is he going to check him now?" Rin said inquisitively.

"Well I was hoping to Rin-san" the doctor said walking into the living room space, he wore a black suit complete with suede shoes and was carrying a black leather bag with him.

"Oh sorry doctor I didn't know you had finished speaking with Meiko-chan" Rin said a bit shy.

"Oh it's no problem" he said smiling "Would you please take me to your room" he said his arm motioning towards the hall.

"Of course" Rin said walking into the hallway and up the stairs the doctor following.

"So is your brother awake yet or is he still sleeping?" he asked looking down at the stairs making sure he didn't trip.

"No he has been sleeping since you left the other night" Rin said a slight worried tone in her voice.

"Oh that's no problem probably just his body making sure it's in peak condition before returning to normal" He said smiling at Rin, she smiled back.

They made it to the twin's bedroom; Rin opened it and immediately shook Len slightly to wake him up. Len rolled off of Tai's chest and onto his back. The doctor waited patiently outside looking down the stairs.

"Ahh Rin-chan it's too early" Len said rubbing his eyes.

"The doctors here to check on Ani-chan go grab some clothes and go take a shower in the bathroom down the hall" She said Len slowly getting up, she took out some clothes for him knowing he would take longer if she let him get them.

He stood up and shook his head stretching out his arms, Rin grabbed one of his arms and walked him out into the hallway, she gave him his clothes and he started walking to the bathroom down the hall.

"Thanks Rin-chan" he said still tired ignoring the doctor.

"Sorry about that doctor he's not a morning person" Rin said smiling sweetly.

"Oh it's no problem, right well I'm afraid you will have to wait here while I perform the check-up" He said walking into the room.

"No I understand please make Ani-chan better" Rin said now worried.

"I will don't you worry" the doctor said smiling closing the door.

Rin smiled at him as the door closed, she laid back against the wall behind using it for support, sighing she kind of wanted to be there with the doctor, she was worried about Tai she felt it was all her fault he had gotten ill in the first place. She had suggested to Len that they play a prank on Tai and Neru. But if she had known the consequences of their little scheme she wouldn't have suggested it. When Neru had been hurt she felt guilty, when Tai shouted at her she felt miserable and then when she ran into the living and saw Tai lying there motionless she wanted to kill herself.

She suddenly had a flashback of Tai lying on the sofa, his skin a dark blue and his face like a statues motionless cold dead. The doctor then shouted "CLEAR" and pressed the electrodes onto Tai's chest, Tai's body jumped up a little from the energy surging through him before just lying motionless again. Rin clenched her fists angry at herself for what she had put Tai through, she started to hear the awful sound of the heart monitor flat lining in her ears it wouldn't leave her. Tears started to roll down her face before plummeting to the floor and being absorbed into the carpet.

Rin started to get really upset her thoughts filled with Tai lying there on the sofa, what would have happened if he had died, she began to torment herself because she felt she needed to, to punish herself for what she had caused. Slowly she slid down the wall and ended up sitting on the floor hugging her knees tightly as her silent crying brought about more tears.

Len had just finished getting dressed after his shower; he had brushed his teeth and was now correcting his hair. He yawned, he didn't want to wake up this early he was hoping to just sleep on Tai's chest all day; it was so comfortable. He loved his big brother and he wasn't afraid to admit it but he and Rin had decided that no one could ever know about them. It was the price to pay to be with her, he didn't care though he loved her so much and they made each other happy why should he care what other people thought it was none of their business. Love to Len was if you loved someone and they meant the world to you, they made you happy, then why should anything stop you from being with them.

He stuck with his definition of love; he loved his sister in that way and his older brother too, even if he didn't return it. Len gritted his teeth what if Tai really didn't return it, what if he was sickened by them and their incestuous ways. He didn't want to be rejected by the person he loved, it made him think maybe he and Rin shouldn't tell him. Maybe if he was lucky Tai felt the same way and would make the first move. But he couldn't be sure it was a gamble and what if Tai never ever admitted and neither did they. They would grow up regretting it for the rest of their lives, knowing what they could have had would have been lost. But then if they took the gamble and did tell Tai and he didn't feel the same way, what then they would feel foolish and heartbroken; their lives forever left with a hole that cannot be filled.

Len stood up straight even if Tai wasn't going to accept them for who they were and didn't return their feelings for him, they would still have to try they couldn't live the rest of their lives not knowing. He walked out of the bathroom smiling happy he had made his decision. As he turned to look down the hallway he saw Rin on the floor hugging her knees, he could see tears dropping to the ground as they shimmered for a brief few seconds in the light seeping from the window. He ran over to her and went onto his knees hugging her tightly in his arms.

"Rin-chan what's the matter, is it Ani-chan is he okay?" Len said in a worried tone realising the doctor had been in there for about ten minutes now; did he tell Rin bad news was Tai ok.

"No it's not that" she said as she sniffled "all of this was my fault Len-kun, I told you we had to do something to break apart Neru and Ani-chan and it's because of me he got sick" She cried some more as she spoke the words, seeing Tai's body on the sofa again.

"Rin-chan it was just as much my fault as it was yours, you may have suggested we do something but I suggested the horn, if anything it's my fault" Len said upset, his words had made him realise how much he had hurt Tai.

What he thought would have been a funny prank on his brother turned out to be a nightmare. Tai had died he had died and it was because of Len, it hit him hard like a punch to the chest he was winded, all the air gone from his body he started to breath heavily. He had been so happy that Tai was ok he hadn't thought about anything else. He wanted to cry he really wanted too, but he couldn't not in front of Rin he had to be strong for her.

"Rin-chan please stop crying" he said in a soft tone but she didn't or more she couldn't help but cry "For me, for Ani-chan" Rin stopped at those words, she sniffled and looked up at Len still hugging her tightly, he smiled and she slowly smiled back.

"Th-Th-Thank you Len-kun" she said hugging him back tightly throwing him off balance, he landed on his back on the floor, Rin held onto him tightly he just smiled and hugged her back stroking her hair.

"Rin-chan I'm kind of having a hard time breathing" He said she slowly let go and looked down at him; she had her legs either side of her brother sitting on his stomach.

"Sorry Len-kun hehe" she giggled getting up off of him and reaching out her hand to help him up.

"Thanks Rin-chan, let's go downstairs and have breakfast" He smiled as Rin helped him up; they quickly kissed each other on the lips and then made their way downstairs and as they got to the bottom of the stairs the rest of the vocaloids were walking down the hallway.

"We're going out for the day you two and since that's your big brother up there asleep still he's your responsibility, we'll be back late so I have put dinner in the oven just stick it on for an hour when you're hungry" Meiko said as she opened the door letting the others go outside, each waving goodbye to the twins as they exited the house before Meiko followed the line waving goodbye and shutting the door behind her.

The twins made their way into the kitchen and sat there each taking a piece of their favourite fruit and starting to eat it. They sat quietly as they ate their thoughts on their brother hoping the doctor wouldn't find anything wrong with him.

The doctor smiled at Rin and then closed the door. He turned around and opened the curtains the light rushing into the dark room; it bounced around the walls making the room bright. He turned around to see Tai rubbing his eyes 'I guess strong lighting wakes him up pretty easily' he thought.

"Good morning Tai-san and how do you feel today?" the doctor said with a kind smile, he set his leather bag on the bed around about where Rin slept and opened it, it was neatly organised sets of things were arranged in boxes, with his instruments on top, he took some plastic gloves and put them on, before taking out his stethoscope.

"Good morning doctor, I am very well thank you and how are you this morning?" Tai said rubbing his eyes before stretching a little, he was always polite to people no matter what.

"I am very well thank you, thanks for asking. So is this the first time you have woken up since the hypothermia you suffered?" The doctor said walking over to Tai and pressing his stethoscope against his chest, his pyjamas were thin so it wasn't a problem to get a clear sound.

"Hypothermia is…is that what happened" Tai had only realised that he had been unwell, when he woke up with Neru sitting there to him it was like he had just gone to sleep normally; it came as a shock to him.

"Yes Tai-san, you were outside sitting in the cold so I was told and refused to come in, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a short sleeved t-shirt. I understand that it was an emotional time for you, but you must be careful. You heart slowed down to conserve energy so that it could be used to create heat for your body, but because your body was very exposed and the temperatures on the night you fell ill were very low you suffered from hypothermia. Your heart stopped because your body was trying to give you heat and so you went into cardiac arrest. We used a defibrillator on you a total of five times, but it didn't and you died, luckily I had given you an adrenaline shot to give your body an energy boost but you were extremely lucky to have survived, if it wasn't for Rin-san you wouldn't have woken up" the doctor said in a serious but comforting tone.

"Uh I died, I died" Tai was in shock, his mind trying to make sense of all the information he had been given.

He had gone and sat outside by the tree because he had felt so terrible for shouting at his siblings. Neru then came and sat with him but ended up shivering because it was cold, so he had given her his hoodie to keep her warm. But when he started to shiver and get cold the others had asked him to come in. But he didn't even answer them, he had been staring into nothingness he deserved to be cold, what he had put his siblings through it wasn't needed, he made them suffer and so he had to suffer for it. Then everything had gone cold and he had just closed his eyes and fell into what felt like a deep sleep.

"Yes Tai-san I'm afraid you did for a minute, but as I said it was because of Rin-san you woke up again. She broke free from the crew member holding her back; she ran to you and laid her head and hand on your chest crying. The heat of her head and hand with the adrenaline I gave you gave your body what it needed to come back to life; you're in a great debt to her" the doctor said pushing Tai forward and placing his stethoscope on his back listen to his heart.

"Rin…Rin saved me, I..I can't believe I put her through that, I put them all through that" Tai said still shocked, he had died god knows how Rin and Len felt, how he had made them feel because of his pathetic actions.

"Ah do not beat yourself up about it Tai-san your alive are you not? There have been too many people who have gone through the same thing and then gone into depression over it. You should hold your chin up and think about the future, you've been given another chance at life so make it a good one" the doctor said getting Tai to take his shirt off and lay on his back, he began to prod areas of his stomach and chest.

"You're right doctor, I've been given a second chance, I can set things straight and live the rest of my life happy" Tai said smiling.

"Exactly Tai-san that's what I like to hear, now does anywhere I'm prodding hurt?" the doctor said still prodding different areas.

"No sir"

"Good and how about your legs?" he said lifting up Tai's leg and bending it before repeating the same on the other.

"No their fine"

"Arms" he did the same routine he had done with Tai's legs.

"Nope"

"Well all I need now is a blood sample and your temperature" the doctor said happy to see Tai in good health. He opened a compartment and pulled out two small plastic boxes, each with sterilised written on the side. He opened one and inside a set of thermometers, he picked one up and handed it to Tai "just pop that in your mouth and keep it there till I tell you" He said clicking a button on his watch, a small timer began counting down from two minutes.

He then pulled out a needle from the other box, with a small piece of cotton wool he sterilised an area on Tai's arm above a vein. He then proceeded to put the needle in his vein and draw the blood, Tai wasn't bothered by the needle now in his arm taking his blood; although it did hurt a little but he couldn't expect it to be painless. The doctor finished taking the blood and pulled the needle out placing the piece of cotton wool over the needles hole to stop the blood. Tai then moved his other arm over to hold it for the doctor, he nodded in appreciation and went to his bag, he took out another small box with Tai Kagamine written on top; he placed the needle in the box lined with more cotton wool and then he packed away his things. 'beep beep beep' the doctors watch went off, he quickly pressed the button to turn it off and then took the thermometer out of Tai's mouth.

"Ah Excellent Tai-san your are in perfect health, your bodies had time to get itself back together and you should be fine, but give it a couple of extra days before you leave the house. But with you being at the peak of your youth you should be fine a fit young man such as yourself" he said smiling.

"Thank you doctor, thank you so much for everything you have done really if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here I am very grateful" Tai said tears starting to roll down his face in appreciation.

"Ah there there Tai-san there's no need to cry, it was just as much Rin-san as it was me, what's important is that you're alive and you're well right?" he said patting Tai on the back gently.

"Yeah thank you so much doctor, I know it's a little cheeky of me but can I ask you a favour?" Tai said wiping away his tears and smiling.

"Of course and what would this favour be?" the doctor leaned in curiously.

"Could you send Rin up please" Tai said he thought it rude to just ask the doctor.

"Oh that's not much of a favour Tai-san but it's very polite of you I will send her up for you, well I'm afraid I must leave now I have a lot more house calls today, your blood tests will be sent to you in the post, it's just a formality so no need to worry, Goodbye Tai-san" the doctor said cheerfully.

"Goodbye doctor and thank you so much again" Tai said smiling.

The doctor closed the door and made his way downstairs, Tai could hear him walking down the stairs from the bedroom, he quickly jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom. The doctor got to the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen, the two twins were washing up dirty dishes. He walked into the kitchen and was noticed by Rin.

"Hello doctor is Ani-chan ok?" she said worried.

"Yes, yes he is in good health no need to worry but he will have to stay here in the house for the next couple of days, although he is allowed to go out into the garden if he wishes but make him wrap up warm. I must be off now I have to make a few more house calls any problems just give me a call, oh and Rin-san Tai-san said he wishes to see you" He said smiling.

"He's awake!" she said excited.

"Yes he's awake, I must be off now" he said making his way to the front door.

"Go on Rin-chan I will finish our chores it will take me about twenty minutes or so and then I will be up" Len said smiling happy to hear his big brother was ok.

Rin nodded smiling and quickly ran to the front door and opened it for the doctor.

"Oh thank you Rin-san" he said smiling waving goodbye.

"Thank you for everything doctor" she said smiling and waving before shutting the door and leaning against it her big brother was a ok.

She looked upstairs and then ran for their bedroom to excited to see her brothe. She was going to give him a big hug and kiss. She burst into the room about to shout 'Hey Ani-chan' out to her big brother but he wasn't in the bed. She looked a little upset she wanted to surprise him; she looked around the room but couldn't find him thinking maybe he was hiding. She went into the ensuite but couldn't see him, she then realised she hadn't showered and thought maybe he was in the bathroom down the hallway.

She sighed that she couldn't surprise him and decided to quickly have a shower, slowly she took off her hoodie; it was given to her by Tai, one day Tai and her were walking through the park together she had started to get cold, so Tai took off his hoodie and gave it to her and said she could keep it so that she would always be warm. Since then it became part of her attire and she didn't go out without it on. She smelled it, it still amazingly smelt of peaches and it always made her feel happy and reminded her of her big brother smiling just like he did when he gave it to her.

She placed it on the rail on the door along with her shorts; now in her panties and her top. Slowly Tai got out from behind the shower curtain not making any noise. He crept up to Rin slowly getting closer and closer, he got up right behind her she still didn't realise. He put his arms around her from behind making her jump a little before she smiled brightly; she knew it was him because he felt so warm and cuddly. Before she could say anything to him he kissed her neck; she let out a soft moan feeling his wet lips pressed against her skin.

"Rin-chan I love you" Tai whispered sweetly in her ear.


	8. Planting His Seed

**Hey everyone what's happening chapter 8 wooooo thanks for all the views, favs and alerts guys and for all of the reviews it means a lot and its awesome to have people say 'update' to me I'm liked yay I'm loved lol. Anyways so I want to say a big thank you to Pinkrose311 the legend of all legends who is epic! Thank you for being there for support and help :) Wisarute7 if it wasn't for you it would have been hard to complete this so thank you and then a big thanks to Icaughtfire23 also known as TG (when someone's too lazy to sign in ;) ), Kiseki-Tan, Asian-chibi, , Dream Fighter75,** **Paly-chan (your anonymous but still awesome) and Rimxlen (I'm sure that's just a typo but oh well I'm leaving it like that) thanks to all of you for reviewing and being awesome peeps. So I hope you enjoy :)**

**Warnings: Warning this chapter contains strong sex scenes that go into detail, lemon, straight sex, yaoi, incest. **

**Terms: Ani-chan- Big brother (twins mean big bro when they say it)**

**Chapter 8 Planting His Seed**

"Rin-chan I love you" Tai whispered sweetly in her ear.

Rin suddenly began to feel hot all over her body, her face was becoming red and she felt a tingling sensation in her lower half. Tai just said he loved her but not just as a brother, he had sealed it with the kiss on her neck and the sweet way he delivered his words. Her heart beat rapidly, she felt Tai's body against her back he felt warm and cosy. Was this a dream she was going to wake from, she begged to herself in her head that it wasn't. It wasn't a dream as she felt one of Tai's hands smoothly caress the top of her thigh, she jumped a little excited by the feeling, then she started to get increasingly turned on her temperature beginning to sky rocket.

Tai's hand went down her smooth leg as far is it could before slowly coming back up, Rin felt so comfortable with the way Tai was handling her, she just closed her eyes leaning against him enjoying the pleasure of him touching her. But before she knew it his hand snaked into her tight panties, she opened her eyes and looked up in shock at him, he just looked at her seductively and smiled. A sudden wave of pleasure went through her as Tai had slowly run his hand across her clitoris. She closed her eyes and laid back into his chest the pleasure so great.

Rin felt her hands take a life of their own, one grabbed Tai's arm holding it steady while the other went over the top of his hand, aligning his hand in front of her entrance; her hand curled up all of his fingers except the index and his middle finger, slowly pushing Tai's two fingers into her entrance letting them penetrate her. She moaned in pleasure losing all motion in her arms as they went down to her sides as if numb. Tai just smiled slowly pumping his two fingers in and out of his little sister.

Within seconds Tai could feel his sister's insides beginning to swell and become very wet; his fingers now smoothly pumping Rin with their new wet coating.

"Uh Ani-chan" Rin said moaning softly

Her words sent him over the edge and within seconds his member was erect and pressing into Rin's back, she blushed as she felt it prod her; the place of her back it was prodding becoming warmer.

"You have been a naughty girl Rin-chan" Tai said seductively whispering the words into her ear before giving it a gently nip with his teeth.

"NNH" Rin let out as Tai's teeth came down on her ear.

The slight pain coming from her ear aroused Rin making her want to take her brother inside her then and there but she wasn't going to get her own way. Tai slowly pulled out his fingers now dripping in his little sister juices, she still against his back he bent over her shoulder and kissed her deeply, his tongue assaulting her mouth she did little to resist moaning at the feeling of the assault on her. Slowly he broke the kiss using his other hand to hold her mouth open, he then aligned the fingers covered in Rin's juices directly over it, letting the juices drip for a couple of seconds making her taste herself slowly; but he couldn't resist anymore he put his two juice covered fingers into her mouth she let out a moan as she began to taste herself, Tai felt Rin's tongue lick clean his fingers it felt amazing making his member harder.

Once Tai felt his fingers were clean enough he pulled them out, pressing his lips against Rin's kissing her deeply again, this time he tasted her juices in her mouth, they tasted sweet and made him very aroused. So much so he picked her up bridal style still kissing her, too entrenched in his kissing Rin didn't even notice he was carrying her. He broke the kiss much to Rin's dismay and then proceeded to throw her onto the bed.

Rin had landed with her legs facing down to the end of the bed where Tai now stood he smiled at her seductively she blushed already sweating from the excitement.

"You Rin Kagamine raped me twice so now I'm going to make you pay" he said in a seductive but serious voice.

Rin's heart skipped a beat he knew they had played with him but how he couldn't have been awake the other night could he? Before she could think a wave of pleasure hit her throwing her mind off, she felt a wet sensations against her entrance. Tai had laid down on his stomach his mouth over her panties sucking and licking through the fabric.

Rin's body started going crazy the sheer pleasure of Tai's licking was incredible, she grabbed his hair and pulled him in more, he let her pull him in taking it as a sign that he was making her feel good, his mouth was now pressed fully against her panties, he took in her sweet taste, he used being pressed up against her to his advantage as his tongue snaked over the fabric and aligned directly with her entrance, Tai then pushed his tongue forward pushing the panties inward into Rin's entrance.

"Nhh Ani-chan" Rin moaned softly the pleasure becoming too much for her to handle.

Tai heard his sister moan it was like music to his ears arousing him further, his tongue retracted and he moved his head away from her panties fighting Rin's pulling on his hair, she let go not wanting to hurt him. Slowly Rin watched as her brother slipped off her panties and throw them against the wall, Tai blushed as he looked back and saw his sister's entrance in the flesh, taking no time at all he jumped back into what he had been doing.

He began to take long gentle licks along the outside of Rin's entrance, earning him soft moans and pain as she gripped his hair in pleasure.

"Uhhh" She said gripping harder.

He then added a finger into the mix, pushing a single digit inside of Rin whilst he continued to lap his tongue over her entrance now focusing on her clitoris.

"Ani-chan" she managed to let out as she panted each lick filled with powerful waves of pleasure.

Tai added in another finger pumping them faster inside his sister as he increased the rate at which his tongue licked her clitoris.

"Ahh" Rin moaned at the sudden change in pace she was getting closer with every lick, Tai added in another finger and stuck his tongue inside Rin; it was enough to send her over the edge "ANI-CHAN!" she screamed out pulling his hair as she climaxed.

Rin's body began to spasm uncontrollably, she let go of Tai's hair unable to steady herself, he pushed down with his hand on her stomach steading her as much as he could, the spasms began to subside and it left Rin panting and wanting more.

She grabbed her brother and pressed her lips against his deeply kissing him her tongue exploring his mouth "Mmh" Tai softly moaned caught off guard.

He kissed back and as he did removed her bra discarding it onto the floor, begging to fondle with her breasts attacking her nipples. "Nnh Ani-chan" she broke the kiss falling back on the bed as Tai went for another one of her sensitive areas; he licked and sucked on her nipples "A-ah" she moaned.

"Ani-chan I'm ready please take me" Rin said panting as Tai brushed her nipple with his tongue.

He went crazy over her words taking off his pyjama bottoms and aligning his member with her entrance, he prodded it making Rin moan softly again.

"Rin-chan I love you" Tai said sweetly.

And with those words he slowly pushed his member into her, her walls parting allowing him to enter coating him in wet juices allowing to slip into her easily.

"Ah" Rin moaned as Tai pushed his length in further.

He then began to pump into Rin every time he went back in he thrusted into her.

"Ani-chan you feel so good don't stop" Rin said panting her hips bucking with each thrust.

He loved the sound of her calling him Ani-chan it was a major turn on for him; he quickened his pace grabbing onto her hips so she wouldn't move around making each thrust count.

"A-N-I-C-HA-N A-NI-CH-AN" Rin managed to utter; the constant thrusts and heavy panting causing her sentences to be broken.

He smiled concentrating his thrusts into one area which made his member hit Rin's g-spot over and over again.

Rin moaned loudly losing control she grabbed the mattress covers and dug her nails into it gripping it tightly and pulling it towards her as the pleasure grew more powerful.

"Call my name please call out to me Rin-chan" Tai said panting as he thrusted into her.

"Ani-chan please don't stop give me more Ani-chan" Rin moaned out giving her brother what he wanted.

Tai lost himself in her words her moaning was incredibly sexy, he pumped more and more, placing one of his hands on her breast, looking at her beautiful body react to his thrusting her eyes squeezed shut from the sheer pleasure, he wanted to make her lose all control.

"ANI-CHAN IM SO CLOSE PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME!" Rin moaned in ecstasy.

Those words sent Tai over the edge, he put his hand back on her hip with the other and pumped her as fast as he could.

"RIN-CHAN IM GOING TO EXPLODE LETS CUM TOGETHER" he said panting heavily.

"ANI-CHANNNNN!" Rin screamed.

The two of them came together as they did Tai picked up his sister hugging her, as his pulsating member released his seed. She began to spasm in his arms as she came, feeling his hot seed fill her insides. He gripped her tighter not wanting to let go, she looked into his eyes her body still having spasms, he smiled and deeply kissing her licking her tongue as it entered his mouth. They stayed there for ten minutes hugging each other, losing themselves in the feelings of love.

"Ani-chan I love you" Rin said as he sit in his arms naked her head resting on his shoulder.

"I love you to Rin-chan" He said smiling before kissing her neck.

Rin yawned tired after her full body work out with Tai. He laid her down on the bed putting the quilt over her naked body.

"Sleep now Rin-chan" he said sweetly kissing her forehead.

"But Ani-chan your seed is still inside me, I should wash myself before I go to sleep I will make the bed messy" she said a little concerned.

"If you and Len are sleeping together then you must be on the pill right Rin-chan? Anyway I think it's sexy if you go to sleep with my seed still inside you and don't worry about the bed it will need changing after all my little sister sure does get wet" He said winking before walking out of the room placing his pyjama bottoms on.

Rin blushed at his words slowly inserting her index finger into herself and pulling it back out, it was coated in her juices and Tai's seed she put it in her mouth sucking it off. She moaned softly to herself the taste was so good, she kept thinking what it would taste like if Len was mixed in as well. She yawned again slowly falling asleep.

Tai made his way into the guest bedroom to wash his hands, he noticed that Meiko had gone and bought another bed anyway it wasn't as big as the twins one but knowing Meiko it would be very comfortable.

Len had just finished all their chores Meiko sure was a slave drive he ran upstairs excited to see his big brother he opened the door to his room slowly seeing Rin deeply sleeping on the bed he smiled and shut the door, there was no need to wake her best let her sleep he thought. He heard the tap running in the guest room and decided to check it out, walking into the guest room Len saw his brother drying his hands his back to him. Len ran for him and caught him off guard hugging him from the front.

"Ani-chan you're okay" he said smiling nuzzling his head in his chest.

"Len-kun hehe I'm fine yes" he said smiling back stroking his brother's hair.

"I was worried about you I'm sorry for causing trouble" Len said speaking like a shota, his voice hadn't got any higher since he last saw him which made it all the more arousing for Tai.

"Its fine Len-kun hehe no need to worry" Tai said getting ready to put his plan into action.

Suddenly Len jumped he felt Tai's slip into his shorts and grab his flaccid member before he slowly started pumping it.

"Nnh Ani-chan" Len said leaning his hand against his brother's chest gripping his shirt tightly from the pleasure he was receiving as Tai pumped him.

"You have been naughty Len-kun did you think I didn't know you violated me" Tai whispered in his ear before nipping his ear.

"Ah Ani-chan how did you uhh" Len couldn't finish his sentence as he felt Tai's erection prod his other hand.

Len smiled and quickly pulled down his brother's pyjamas once he had gotten the top of them below his erection they slipped to the floor. Len then proceeded to grip his brother's member and pump it, Tai was caught off guard again, Len was more veracious than Rin was, and he obviously had wanted this for a while.

Len worked Tai's member so well that Tai had stopped pumping him due to the pleasure Len was putting him through. He smiled and let go of Tai's member, pulling Tai down and kissing him; pushing through his closed lips with his tongue and tasting his brother, he tasted Rin that taste was most definitely Rin, no wonder she was asleep on the bed Tai had worked her over and now it was Len's turn, he got excited at the thought of his brother inside him.

Len jumped a little from shocked as he felt Tai's tongue lick his while it searched his mouth, Tai put his hand on the back of Len's head pulling him deeper into the kiss. He had to break the kiss gasping for air Len still had enough air for both of them to keep kissing; the excitement of being with Tai made him want to make a huge effort to please him.

"Len-kun you're really feisty" Tai said shocked but turned on.

"I just want to please you Master" Len said smiling he knew that would pluck his brother's strings.

"Uh" Suddenly Tai's member pulsed more and getting harder, he had called him master and Tai liked it he liked it a lot.

"Master seems to be getting harder hehe" he giggled a little girly now acting like a proper shota.

Len went up to Tai and pulled off his top making him completely naked, Len couldn't help but blush but his sexual desires were stronger than his shyness and he pushed his brother back slowly, Tai kept going back and hit the front of the bed falling backwards onto it. Len stared as his brother's member as the only part of him still standing up; he smiled seductively and undressed himself till he had no clothes left to take off, fully naked he revealed his young body to Tai it already starting to glisten with sweat in certain areas the excitement making Len hot.

Tai started to get a little nervous; butterflies filling his stomach, he wasn't supposed to be nervous he wanted Len to be nervous but Len was taking full control of their situation and he couldn't do anything about it. Len got up on the bed and placed his legs either side of Tai's and began to slowly crawl up his legs constantly rubbing Tai's driving Tai insane. Len's member was now fully erect standing at 6 ½ inches Tai looked at it and went a little red seeing his younger brother's piece, slowly Len continued to crawl up; as he did his member rubbed against Tai's.

"Nnh" Tai moaned in pleasure as his brother's tip rubbed against his their pre-cum mixing.

Len smirked stopping his advance and reaching down between his legs gripping his member between his index finger and thumb rubbing their tips together, its felt amazing both tips were extremely wet from the shear amount of pre-cum that was slowly pulsing out of their members from being extremely aroused.

"Oh god" Tai said putting a hand to his face, his hips and legs bucking slightly from their tips rubbing, it was Tai's biggest sexual weakness and he couldn't help but lose control of himself when that weakness was used against him.

"Master is enjoying me rubbing against him" Len said still keeping up his shota personality.

Len stopped rubbing them together quickly and gently swiping his index finger across Tai's tip collecting some of his pre-cum and then licking it off in front of Tai.

"Mmmm master tastes so good" Len said moaning as he tasted Tai.

He then proceeded to do the same thing with his member collecting the pre-cum on his index finger but instead of licking it he looked at Tai and smiled.

"Will master please taste me?" He gave a dirty innocent smile.

He didn't wait long for Tai to answer slowly inserting his finger into his mouth catching Tai off guard again, Len could feel how wet and hot Tai's mouth was it turned him on, suddenly he felt Tai's tongue lick back and forth on his finger and before long Tai was sucking away at it.

"UH" Len moaned as he sucked his finger.

Tai looked up at him pulling his finger from his mouth and pulling Len down kissing him instantly, Len lost control of his body slumping onto Tai's; their skin bare skin touching.

"Ah" Len moaned in his brother mouth as he felt something prod his entrance, it was Tai's finger teasing him, he broke the kiss "Please Master don't stop" he said pleading him with his innocent shota face before going straight back into the kiss.

Tai couldn't help but obey slowly he pushed his finger into Len's entrance, Len stopped kissing his brother and tensed up as he felt Tai's finger go inside of him, it hurt but he hid it from his face so his brother wouldn't stop. He began to pump his finger in and out of Len getting faster and faster going as deep as he could from the angle he was at.

"Nnh Master it feels so good" Len mumbled as he moaned in pleasure.

Tai pumped faster enjoying the sight of his brother unable to contain his pleasure.

"Master would like to feel good as well Len-kun" he smiled a dirty smile pulling out his finger.

"Yes master" Len said in his shota voice.

He started at Tai's lips placing a small gentle kiss on them, then he moved to his neck and he kept to this pattern going down to his stomach making Tai buck slightly.

"I will make you feel good master" Len said instantly licking up Tai's length to his tip before lapping his tongue over the tip tasting Tai's sweet pre-cum "mmmm master tastes so good" he said his speech muffled by his actions.

"a-ah" Tai gripped the bed sheets with ferocity the pleasure to great, he couldn't take it anymore he put one hand on Len head and pushed him down on his length "NNR!"

Len smiled and started to suck on Tai's member while he bobbed his head up and down, as he went up he would tighten his lips around the tip kissing it gently and licking its underside before going all the way back down and it and repeating the process.

Tai was going crazy he didn't have control over his body anymore, his legs would randomly spasm and his hips bucked as Len licked the underside of his tip.

Len stopped sucking Tai's member allowing him to breath and calm down he didn't want Tai to cum just yet. He got up and aligned his entrance with Tai's member, it prodded his entrance a little getting a small moan out of Len as he felt how wet it was from his mouth.

"I want to be yours master" he said impaling himself on Tai's member letting out a sharp moan.

"Uhhh Len-kun you're so tight" Tai's said losing himself in the pleasure of Len's insides which tightened around his member.

Len then started to go up and down on Tai's member slowly, trying to hide the pain as best he could. Tai suddenly grabbed his hips and thrusted into Len instantly hitting his prostate sending a sharp wave of pleasure through him.

"Ah Master" He said his speech broken from panting pain and pleasure mixing.

Tai loved to hear him moan it drove him crazy, he thrusted deeply again hitting Len's prostate directly.

"Master your….N-NH" He bent down digging his nails into the bed needing to grip something.

Tai's hips began to buck and his legs were going into a spasm from the pleasure, Len panted heavily sweating dripping from his hair onto the bed, he felt Tai's member hit his prostate again making him throw himself backward as he arched in pleasure. He grabbed his brother's legs using them for support as he began to move up and down his brother faster; letting his member go deeper into him wincing as it did.

"Master is so big and a-ah hard" he said Tai's member hitting his prostate with every thrust making his sentence broken as he panted and moaned in pleasure *A-a-ah M-mas-ter"

Tai lost himself in Len's moans of pleasure "Oh god keep calling me Master" he said thrusting harder into Len hitting his prostate again "Uh Len you're so tight"

Tai grabbed Len's member and started to pump it to Len's rhythm so they both we're bucking at the pleasure at the same time, Tai thrusted in again another direct hit to Len's prostate sending another wave of pleasure through Len.

"MASTER!" Len screamed out as he came all over Tai's face cumming more than ever before "Uh"

Tai continued to pump Len till he was empty; letting go of his member and placing his hand back on Len's hip to stabilize him, he licked Len's cum from around his mouth and swallowed it.

"Master do I taste good?" Tai didn't reply Len's come acting like an aphrodisiac.

Len felt Tai increase his thrusts they got faster and faster hitting Len's prostate every time "Ah-ah" Tai couldn't hold on much longer Len's insides tensed squeezing Tai's member as he sense Tai was close.

"MASTER COME FOR ME!"

"AHHHH" Tai came inside Len his warm seed spewing out of his member filling Len up, he came more than ever before, cumming for a full ten seconds, the sheer pleasure made him lose control he gripped the bed digging deep into it, unable to stop his body as it began to spasm out of control his legs kicking and his hips bucking.

Len went down to Tai's face placing his hands on either side looking into his eyes, they both panted heavily "Shh shh Master its ok" he said caressing his face with his hands, he then slowly licked his cum off of Tai's face not missing a drop before kissing Tai deeply allowing him to share his taste, they moaned into each other mouths tongues lapping over each other. Len placed his hands on Tai chest to keep him stable as his body went into another spasm; slowly Tai's spasms stopped and he became calmer, his member still deep in Len.

"Len-kun uh that was that was amazing" Tai muttered his panting a little more controlled.

"I'm glad I pleased you master" he said in his shota voice.

Tai kissed him again, before slowly Len moved up off of Tai's length, Tai felt a squeezing sensation as his head exited Len's entrance "Nnh" he went down and began to lick Tai's member before long sucking it getting all of his cum off, after he had cleaned the now less hardened member he moved to Tai's testicles licking them clean getting another moan from Tai.

"Len come and lay with me" Tai said sweetly as he moved the covers away lying down, Len slowly crawled over like a cat his member now flaccid between his legs. He slowly laid down on his side getting right up close to Tai nestling his head in Tai's chest closing his eyes. Tai pulled him close hugging him their bare skin touching. He relaxed from his tense state feeling his brother's lukewarm seed seep out of his entrance.

"Ani-chan your cum is still-" Tai put his finger on his lips.

"I think its sexy Len-kun and Rin-chan will be needing to clean herself later too we will all wash together, I will make sure to get you both clean" Tai said caressing his hair, Len smiling at the thought.

Tai turned onto his back allowing Len to lay his head on his chest like he likes slowly his eyes closed his full body workout had made him tired he fell asleep on his brothers chest. Tai smiled caressing his hair as Len slept in the fetal position.

He saw a figure in the door way out of the corner of his eye, there was Rin with a rosy red face, he looked down and saw a video camera in her hands, Tai smiled at her and motioned with his finger for her to come and get into bed with them. She ran over putting the video camera down on the side table, Tai noticed his cum slowly slide down the side of her legs he became a little aroused but had no energy to become erect again; his brother and sister had seen to that. Rin got under the covers and took up the same position as Len lying on Tai's chest, he kissed her head and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Tai lay there naked with his to younger siblings sleeping on his chest naked as well, their bare skin touching his, his seed inside them, he couldn't think of anything better than being with them, he had sealed the bond with both of them the moment he planted his seed inside them. They were now his lovers and he didn't want it any other way, he smiled looking at them next time they would do it together all three of them committing incest, he grinned at the thought thinking about what he was going to do to them and what they were going to do to him. For now he needed to sleep pleasuring Rin had worn him out and then Len had worked him over big time he had no energy left for anything, he slowly closed his eyes both his hands holding one of Rin's and Len's and their other hands holding each other's against Tai's chest the love circle was complete the twins didn't just have their brother anymore they had their lover.


End file.
